The Adventures on Lust Island (Futa)
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: The crew finds themselves on a new, exciting island with many adventures looming around every corner. Follow Robin and Nami on their hilarious and frisky journey all across the island and join them as they uncover its darkest secrets. Will the evil beneath the surface prove too much for them, or will they come out triumphant? (Robin x Nami - Futa/Yuri)(cancelled)
1. Chapter 1 - A new adventure

**Backstory:**

This story is a continuation of "_Curiosity killed the cat, or did it?_" and I strongly recommend that you read it before starting on this one. If you just want to read this one then here's a short summary of the story so far:

Robin and Chopper developed a new rumble ball specifically for Robin's Devil fruit. The first batch of balls was a failure, but resulted in some very interesting and frisky situations. After many trials and errors, Chopper was finally successful and managed to create a new set of balls. Once consumed, Robin gained much greater control of her powers and the ability to create new types of limbs. The previous story ends where this story begins and the Strawhats find themselves upon a new island, full of mysteries and adventures!

**Sexual content:**

Masturbation, exhibitionism, outdoors, cunnilingus.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A new adventure

"Holy crap, that's a suuuuper massive city!"

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive alright." Sanji replied.

"Check out the large wall surrounding it! It looks super cool!" Luffy cheered, becoming quite ecstatic.

"Yohohoho! I wonder what they are trying to keep out with such big walls."

"I don't know and I don't want to know… The entire shoreline is covered with that dense jungle… It probably has some really nasty monsters or deadly plants living there!" Usopp said; his legs were trembling.

"But don't you use plants as weapons, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Oh right, I do! In fact, I'm going to conquer this entire island and become the king of the jungle!" Usopp boldly stated with his legs still shaking.

"Really!? You're so cool, Usopp!" Chopper's eyes began to sparkle.

*Yawn* "Huh…? Is it morning already?"

"It's already afternoon, you moss-headed lump of dumb!" Sanji roared.

"You want to fight, curly-brow!?" Zoro retorted.

"Oh I'll fight you alright, but it will be a one-sided slaughter!"

While Zoro and Sanji were busy going at each other's throats, the rest of the crew only sighed and returned to admiring the island that was approaching them. Shortly thereafter, the door to the lady's quarter opened and Robin emerged. The light blinded her from a brief moment as she stretched in the warmth of the sun. "Fufufu." Robin chuckled, watching as the two rivals tumbling around on the grassy deck. "You two are so adorable together." She said.

In an instant, the two stopped their fighting and just stared at each other. Robin's words echoed inside their heads as they froze in place. When they had finally processed the implications of Robin's observation, the two rushed towards the rest of the crew and flung their chests against the railing. The force of the impact and their intense disgust for each other caused them to hurl everything they had eaten so far into the water below them.

"You two should get a room already…" Franky said, causing Zoro and Sanji to vomit even harder.

"Aaaah! Stop joking around with them, Franky! You're just making it worse for them AND us! Usopp continued. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Robin held her hand in front of her mouth, desperately trying not laugh out loud. She knew that Zoro and Sanji thought of themselves as nakama, but they'd be darned if they'd let anyone point it out without immediately proving them wrong. It was then, just after the two had finished painting the water, that Robin saw the island before her. Her jaw almost dropped when she noticed the gigantic city. It wasn't since Water 7 and Enies Lobby, that she had seen such tall structures.

The buildings stretched far into the sky and seemed to be made out of several different kinds of materials. It almost looked like someone had stacked several small houses on top of each other. Robin thought it looked very odd, but wasn't all that surprised since the grand line held many different and unique cultures. There was one building though, that didn't quite seem to fit in and stood out from the rest like a sore thumb. In the middle of the city stood the tallest, most impressive piece of architecture she had seen so far. It looked to be made out of metal and glass, but also had a massive sign of the letter L on front, almost at the top of it.

Robin traced her eyes along the outskirts of the city, analyzing it to the best of her ability. It had two giant walls protecting it from the jungle just outside of it. The first, outer wall was short enough for the top of the trees to brush against the edges of it. In some cases, it even seemed like certain parts of the jungle tried to reach over it. There was one place where the trees had been burned to the ground though, and that was the small portion of the city that was closest to the shore. It was impossible to tell why it had been burnt down though, as they were still too far away.

The second, inner wall was much bigger than the outer one and seemed to divide the city in several parts, most likely segregating the different classes. Upon further inspection, the city was most likely made up of four or more parts. On both sides, outside the inner walls, were the only parts where the wall opened up to the sea. These open areas had much smaller and modest buildings, along with a sizeable harbor where many ships were anchored. These small, open towns had walls covering the northern part of them, which is why Robin assumed there were more than three parts. You have the inner city, the two small, port towns on the sides and then the unknown area behind them.

"Oi! If it isn't Robin. About time you showed up, you're missing all the fun!" Franky cheered, pulling Robin right out of her thoughts.

"Robin!?" Sanji almost fell into the water as he flailed from the good news.

"Look at that." Robin pointed towards a specific part of the island, completely ignored Sanji whom was currently spinning all around her, cleansing his mind with her beauty.

"What do you guys think it is?" Usopp asked, staring red river running into the sea.

"No shitty clue, most likely some kind of toxic waste from the city." Sanji replied as he walked back to the rest of the crew.

"That's a very specific guess." Franky pointed out.

"Yeah, well I have had some experiences of those things in North Blue." Sanji explained.

"It's really weird how it's pooling up… It almost looks like the substance is rising from the water and forming a film on the surface." Chopper said.

"Maybe there's something in the jungle that's causing this. A plant of some kind, perhaps?" Usopp guessed.

"Who cares… it's most likely nothing important." Zoro yawned as he lied down on the grass. "Wake me up when we get there…" Zoro mumbled before going back to sleep.

Nami, who had been recuperating from their fun a few moments earlier, had finally washed up and was currently putting on some clothes. She was readying herself to join the crew in whatever the fuzz was about. She looked in the mirror and blushed; she was wearing a rather small, revealing bikini top and mini-skirt that ended just below her firm rear. Nami was normally okay with this type of clothing, but Robin had insisted that she made some personal touches for her.

It wasn't the small bikini, or the short skirt that had her blushing so much. It was the fact that she wasn't allowed to wear anything underneath. Nami slowly raised the skirt which had vertical folds so it could be extended and lifted without the slightest bit of effort. "Robin is such a pervert…" she muttered to herself and sighed as she saw her pussy appear in the mirror. She turned around and only bent over a little, but even that was enough to flaunt her sex for anyone who stood behind her. Nami returned to her normal stance and calmed calm before sneaking out of the room.

Just as Nami had stepped out into the open, she could feel the soft breeze of the wind caress her exposed vagina; it sent shivers through her body and caused a tiny moan to escape her lips. She was quite thankful that the wind wasn't that strong today, but she had a suspicion that Robin already knew that. "She wouldn't make me do this unless it was safe." Nami reassured herself. Of course, Nami wouldn't have objected either way, she secretly loved the idea of being readily available for whenever Robin wanted to have fun.

"Hello, everyone!" Nami greeted the crew.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAN! Finally I'm graced by the sweet comforts of your endless love!" Sanji swooned.

"Woah, that's big city!" Nami stepped to the side, dodging Sanji who came flying towards her.

"Isn't it!? You can smell it too right!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Smell what?" Nami looked a bit confused.

"Eeeeeeeeeh? Are you stupid or something? The smell of adventure, of course!"

*SMACK* "you're lucky we're not on land yet or I would've buried you where you stand." Nami growled, raising her fist for another swing.

Nami let out a small sigh at the dead lump of captain beneath her. Damn that idiot for making her exert herself, she was tired as it was. She quickly recovered from the incident and saw Robin looking right at her with hungry eyes. She froze in place as the intense gaze from the archeologist undressed her. Ever since Robin ate that first Rumble Ball, she had never really been satisfied, not even if they fucked like bunnies for hours. Robin always came back for more, as if they hadn't done it for days.

Robin began walking towards her and she immediately felt a tingle inside. Nami bit her lip and felt her cheeks turn red as the predator slowly closed in on her. Many wonderful images popped into her mind as she started fantasizing about what Robin would do to her next. Her pussy became moist with all the lewd imagines in her mind, and her nipples grew erect, creating cute little hills on bikini top. A few seconds later, Robin stood in front of her with a sinister smile on her face.

"Have you done as I asked?" Robin whispered.

"Of course." Nami replied. "

Robin didn't say anything, she only inched herself closer and positioned herself behind Nami and hugged her, pressing her breasts against her back. She lowered her right hand traced her fingers against her skin before sliding them inside of her skirt. Nami reflexively took a single step to the side, spreading her legs just a bit. Robin grinned and pressed her hand against Nami's wet sex. "Good girl…" Robin whispered into her ears as she began playing with her button.

Nami jumped slightly and moaned as the exploring fingers had just found her sensitive clitoris. Robin curled her fingers around it, sliding them back and forth, giving Nami a light massage. "She so fucking good…!" Nami thought. She arched her back, pressing herself backwards and spread her legs a bit more, just to give Robin more space to work. The rest of the crew were all too busy to notice what the two girls were up to, which gave Robin the chance to get a little bit more aggressive.

Nami suddenly felt Robin nibble on her ear, which caused her face to make a delicious expression. Robin just stood there as her fingers picked up the pace, rubbing and sliding all over Nami's wet pussy. It was then that Nami sensed something weird. Robin had taken her hand out of her skirt, but she could still feel a hand pressing against her cunt. "Oh no… You wouldn't dare…" Nami thought to herself.

Just as she had realized what was going on, the hand that had grown just above her clit started rubbing its fingers between her lips. As if that wasn't enough, Robin had also summoned a mouth on the palm of said hand. Nami moaned softly as the mouth began to suck and lick her clit. She tried so very hard to be quiet, but Robin didn't make that easy. "Try your best to not get spotted, my toy." Robin whispered. "Or maybe it would turn you if we showed everyone how perverted you are?"

"That was mean, Nami-swan!" Sanji pouted as he pulled himself out of the hole in the wall that he had created. "Hugging!? LET ME JOIN!" Sanji cheered as he spun towards the two.

"Eeh!?" Nami's heart jumped as the chef approached them from behind.

"Have fun now…" Robin whispered as she released her arms around Nami. "You taste great, by the way." She grinned, licking the juice off of her fingers.

Nami closed her legs and tried to look as normal as she could, even though the blush on her face was still present. Sanji halted just behind her, his eyes had already turned into hearts. "Stupid Robin…" she thought as the hand between her legs continued to suck and lick on her sensitive bud. Just as Nami was about to get her act together and greet the chef, a row of tongues grew from the hand, on top of each other, and slid their way into her.

"Aah!" Nami moaned as the tongues spun and coiled around inside of her.

"Are you okay, Nami!?" Sanji asked. "Are you hurt somewhere!?"

"A-Ah… S-Sanji-kun…" Nami's voice trembled as she turned around to face him. "I-I think I j-just have to… sneeze!"

"Oh no, you're not getting sick are you!?" Sanji eyes widened as the memories of the events on Drum Kingdom flooded into his brain. "CHOPPER! NAMI IS SI…" *SMACK* The back of Sanji's head flung backwards and hit the deck with a bang. "Auch…"

"Don't suddenly start screaming like that!" Nami roared.

"Are you okay Nami?" Chopper asked, he was wondering what was going on.

"Oh n-nothing, Chopper! Sanji's just being a worry-wart. E-Everything's fine!" Nami laughed very awkwardly, resisting the urge to moan.

"If you say so…" Chopper scratched his head. Humans are weird sometimes.

Nami groaned as the hand sped up, licking, sucking and tonguing her with increased vigor. It wasn't long before Robin's creation would have her cumming in front of everyone. She had to get out of there before that happened, otherwise they would find out what was going on. Nami thought as hard as she could, but the tongues in her pussy made that very hard. "Just escape somewhere, it doesn't matter where!" Her mind screamed.

"Aaah ha ha ha… haaah!" I just remembered that I have to go to the bathroom!" Nami chuckled like a dork before sprinting towards the bathroom, causing her skirt to lift itself just slightly as she ran.

"N-Nami-Swan…?" Sanji blinked rapidly. "Did I just see what I think I saw…?"

Nami rushed as fast as she could with Robin's hand between her legs. Her knees were getting weak from the pleasure coursing through her body. She gasped as the mouth increased the strength at which it sucked and licked her clit. The tongues moved in and out of her pussy, folding and swirling inside of her. Nami reached the door to the bathroom, but her orgasm was already approaching. She fumbled with the knob as the pleasure welled up inside of her. Just as she finally got it open, her sex tensed up and her orgasm shot through her body.

Almost falling into the room, Nami placed her hand against her mouth to muffle her moans. She closed the door behind her just as her legs failed her. Nami stumbled and fell to her knees as the hand forced her to cum. "Oooh fuck, I'm cumming so hard!" Nami's mind screamed. Her pussy was gushing all over Robin's hand as its tongues dug deep inside of her. She held her hand against her mouth as hard as she could, otherwise her cries of pleasure would surely be heard by her friends.

Even as her orgasm seemed to die down, the hand continued to work tirelessly. "Fuck… I'm so sensitive! We just fucked less than an hour ago… I'm going to lose my mind at this rate!" Nami whimpered into her hand, her second orgasm was approaching. It was then that she realized that she hadn't locked the door behind her. The thought of being discovered with her wet cunt so lewdly on display was the last push she needed.

Nami came once again, moaning as hard as she could into her muffling hand. Her sex throbbed as the intense pleasure made her spasm all over. Her knees jerked as she lifted her ass up from the floor, aiming it towards the door behind her. Anyone who opened the door would see her presenting herself with her tits pressing against the floor and her pussy cumming right in front of them. She moaned and gasped as the fantasies of being discovered fuelled her orgasm.

In the midst of her moment of sexual bliss, footsteps could be heard approached the bathroom. Nami's eyes shot open as they grew louder and louder. "Who is it!?" she thought. "Maybe it's Sanji who was worried about her? Maybe it was Chopper, or maybe even Luffy? They wouldn't just open the door without knocking first, right!?" Nami's heart was racing as her mind processed the situation. She knew that she had to hide, or at least get her quivering sex out of sight before the door opened. But at the same time, she wanted to be caught and show whomever it was how much of a horny slut she was. Her mind was divided.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom was swung open. Nami cried out into her hand as she came for a third time. "Oh god, they can see my pussy!" she thought to herself. The shadow of the person loomed over her body and it was impossible to tell who it was. All Nami could think about was how fucking good it felt between her legs. Her arousal quickly took over and crushed her worries; she removed her hand that was covering her mouth and straightened her legs. Nami just stood there with her legs apart and her arms resting against the floor, holding her steady as she came her brains out.

"Oh my…" The voice spoke. "Aren't you turning into quite the exhibitionist?"

"Aaa ah haaah…" Nami whimpered, the hand between her legs had vanished, allowing her quivering pussy to be clearly visible to the person behind her.

"I told the others that I was going to check if you were alright." The person stepped into the room and closed the door. "I think it's fair to say that you are feeling much better than just alright. Isn't that right, Nami?"

"Y-You… are s-such a… pervert, R-Robin…" Nami moaned, wiggling her ass at Robin.

"Fufufu… You're such a hypocrite, Nami. You love this just as much as I do." *SMACK* Robin slapped the palm of her hand against Nami's left butt-cheek.

"Aaah!" Nami yelped as the impact of the hand caused her sex to tingle with joy.

"We still got about five minutes before we reach the island, so we should probably get you all sorted out before anyone suspects anything." Robin grinned, staring at the moist, quivering cunt in front of her.

While Robin and Nami had been busy fooling around behind everyone's backs, the ship had closed in on the island and its big city. As they came closer, the crew saw a large sign in the water saying "Pirates to the right" with an arrow indicating the direction. Luffy immediately ordered the ship to be docked at the designated zone which, to everyone's surprise, was no problem at all. The city dealt with pirates all the time and marines were not allowed there unless there was good reason for it. This was of great convenience to the crew. Franky could finally restock and upgrade the Sunny with all the supplies he wanted and Sanji wouldn't have to drag around food across half the island.

The whole gang was super excited for many different reasons. Franky, Sanji and Chopper were going to get supplies and make sure the Sunny was protected at all times. Zoro, Ussop and Brook were tasked with keeping an eye on Luffy, just so he wouldn't get lost while exploring the island. Once Robin and Nami had finished their business in the bathroom, they decided investigate the city itself and see if they could find anything interesting; and maybe even get some new clothes at the same time.

"Shishishi… We're off! Take care of the Sunny while we're gone!" Luffy yelled as jumped off the ship and quickly ran off.

"Oi, wait for us, Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

"Make sure you don't lose Zoro in the jungle, Luffy!" Sanji shouted; his hands were shaking as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, CURLY-BROW!" Zoro screamed as he tried to catch up to Luffy.

"Well, that's them off. Should we get going as well?" Robin smiled at Nami.

"Right!" Nami responded in a happy tone, she had such a satisfied grin on her face.

"You two ladies enjoy yourself now, you hear." Sanji spoke. He sounded a bit proud for some reason.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. We will!" Nami cheered.

"Luffy and the rest will probably not be back until tomorrow, so we'll see if there are any nice hotels we can spend the night in…" Robin winked. "so no need to stay up and wait for us."

Both girls giggled as they left the ship and walked towards the western town. Despite having just left, Robin picked up a rumble ball for her backpack and waved it in front of Nami. She had a devilish grin on her face and just as they got out of view of their ship, Robin bit into the ball. Nami watched as Robin licked her lips after swallowing the contents of the ball.

"A-already? And here in the open..?" Nami asked; she was getting a bit nervous.

"Oh it is never too soon, my dear Nami. Besides, I've always wanted to try this…" Robin grinned, slowly crossing her arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips &amp; Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".

**Important!**

Right now there's a poll on my profile and I need your help to decide a day which I will publish my stories on. Please use this link u/2794651/ and enter the poll at the top of the page. Just pick two days of the week which you think will work best for you – Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Lora

**Chapter pairings:**

(Yuri/futa) - Nami x Robin.

**Sexual content:**

Futanari, intercourse, blowjob/deepthroating, handjob, edging &amp; ruined orgasm, motor-boating and exhibitionism.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Lora

**Author's note: **This chapter is being reworked and the new, improved version will be posted in couple of months of something. Thank you!

The western district was full of life and everywhere you looked, you could see people hurrying off to whatever matter they had to attend. The streets were packed. But in the midst of all the people, amongst the hectic masses, Nami was doing her best not to get noticed. As soon as they had left the port, and the views of their friends, Robin had taken the opportunity to grow a nice 7-inch cock and matching pair of testicles just above Nami's lovely clitoris. Luckily for Nami, the cock ended just about where her skirt did, but that would soon change. Robin kept glancing towards Nami and the small bulge that was forming on the front of her skirt, whilst Nami was doing her best to control her urges. She was getting more and more used to her having a penis, but she rarely got to walk around with one. With every step she took, her heavy balls followed her legs forward, bouncing between them, over and over again. Nami felt her flaccid member rubbing against the fabric of her skirt as she walked. She instinctively placed her hands on the bulge to cover it up, but Robin told her to "not to cover such a wonderful view". Nami let her hands fall back to her sides and suddenly she felt a change, her balls were becoming bigger and heavier. Robin chuckled as she saw how Nami tried to act calmly, but she knew it wouldn't last for much longer. How she loved teasing the poor cat. The bulge on Nami's skirt was becoming very visible, but Robin wanted to see more. Slowly she made the cock grow longer and longer, forcing it to poke out beneath her lover's skirt. Like a switch, Nami let out a gasp as she felt her member quickly grow into a full, aching 12-inch erection. Her skirt was completely pulled up by her cock and anyone who happened to look would be able to see everything. Robin had her eyes locked on that marvelous and juicy piece of meat, watching as it bounced and swayed as Nami walked. Nami's face was becoming very red with excitement. She noticed several people looking straight at her meaty flagpole and heard them whispering amongst themselves. She felt really embarrassed but strangely aroused. Her testicles ached so badly and they felt so incredibly full, almost as if they were to burst at any moment now. She just wanted to grab them and fondle them, anything that would take the edge of her frustration. Her raging hard on didn't help much either. Her foreskin had been pulled back completely and her pink cockhead was being tickled by the soft winds that blew through the busy streets. It strained so much, almost begging her to stroke it, pleading her to just stop in place and masturbate in front of everyone. It took all she had to not succumb to her lust.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Robin said with a grin.

"Uuugh… I want to cum so badly." Nami said, as precum started to form on the tip of her cock.

"I know, my love, but won't you hold out just a minute longer, I think we should find a place where we can deal with that itch of yours."

"Yes, please! I can't stand it anymore!"

"Hahaha, I really love when you're like this, Nami." Robin said seductively she let her hand slowly run up Nami's pulsating shaft, making it tense and jump.

"Fuuuck!" Nami moaned, not even caring if people heard her, which they did.

"I don't think I'm the only one who is enjoys the view…" Robin kept caressing Nami's cock, as people kept staring at them.

"P-please stroke it harder, Robin! I need to cum…"

"Patience, my dear. Let's see if we can make you feel better in the alley over there." Robin pointed towards one of many narrow alleys between the structures.

They entered the alley and walked as far in as they could until they came to a heap of boxes and some rubble. Robin pushed Nami against the wall and kissed her. Nami began to relax as she was swept in to the haze of love. Robin pressed herself up against her lover's cock as slowly broke free from their kiss. Robin gave Nami a soft wink before she lowered herself, letting her lips trail downwards to towards that wonderful cock. On her knees, Robin inspected her craftsmanship and placed a hand around the quivering piece of cock-meat. Nami moaned as she felt her penis being squeezed, if ever so softly. She looked down at Robin, pleading with her eyes, begging her for more. Robin nodded and placed her lips just below the glans, giving it a soft kiss. She pulled the cock down, licking upwards until she flicked her tongue off from the tip and wrapped her lips around it. Slowly she began moving her head back and forth, sucking and licking the tasty cock. Nami moaned loudly as her cock was being slowly devoured by the hungry mouth. She bent her knees and pushed her hips out from the wall, forcing her cock deeper inside of Robin. Her ass was quickly grabbed and pulled, helping her cock slide deeper down the wet and tight throat. The cock stopped, it was way too big to slide all the way in. Not wanting to stop, Robin let the cock's thickness shrink, until it fit her throat perfectly. With a swift pull of her hands, she forced Nami and her cock all the way down, smacking her chin against Nami's testicles. Robin gagged as the cock tickled her throat, but she was too busy enjoying herself to care. She wiggled her tongue, trying to taste as much of the cock as she could. She pushed her tongue out of her mouth and down towards Nami's balls, licking them as much as possible. She looked up at her lover and saw Nami face contort in utter ecstasy. Nami was drooling and her legs were shaking. She moaned continuously as her cock was locked inside that wonderful, tight throat. Instinctively, Nami placed her hands on Robin's head and pulled it towards her and keeping her cock deeply burrowed in her throat.

"Ooh, fuck! Just like that, Robin! Suck my cock!" Nami almost yelled.

"Mmmpf!" Was all Robin could respond as she tried to pull herself free from Nami's death-grip.

"Yes, suck that fucking cock!" Nami kept moaning, having no idea that she was almost suffocating her poor friend.

"HMMMPFH!" Robin started slapping Nami's thigh, hoping to get her attention.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Nami finally noticed and let Robin push herself free.

"Cough, cough!" Robin was coughing like crazy, tears and drool running down her face. Robin quickly grabbed Nami's cock and started stroking it hard and fast.

"Oooooh fuuuckk!" Nami moaned.

"I really loved that, you know." Robin responded, grinning at her lover. "I didn't think you could be so aggressive… I'm obliged to reward you for that." And with that, she started to furiously suck the tip of Nami's cock, lapping her tongue all around it as she kept stroking the shaft.

Nami was no longer able to respond in any coherent fashion. All she could do was moan and squeal as her cock was being ravaged. Her balls were tightening and contracted for the impending orgasm. Nami gritted her teeth as Robin sucked, pulled and licked her very sensitive glans. Her nails dug into the brick of the walls behind her, trying her best to deal with the intense pleasure. Suddenly her balls were getting squeezed and pulled downwards by Robin's free hand. Nami started grunting as she came closer to the edge; she was so fucking close now. Robin felt the cock starting to throb and spasm while the heavy balls in her hand started pumping wildly. She stopped sucking and pulled herself away from the cock.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Robin said, in her most seductive voice.

"Y-yes, I'm fucking cumming!" Nami screamed as her cock unloaded its first thick stream of cum.

"Fuck, yes!" Robin moaned, before opening her mouth and stuck her tongue out, focusing on catching as much of the delicious sperm as she could.

"Ooooh fuuuuckk, drink my cum, Robin!"

Robin kept stroking Nami's cock as it came all over her face, coating her with hot and sticky cum. Nami was on her toes as the orgasm swept across her body, not showing the smallest sign of wavering. Her balls were being squeezed hard by Robin, as if she was trying to force all of the delicious sperm out of Nami's throbbing cock. Not satisfied with the result, Robin engulfed the tip of the cock so she drink and taste it directly. No point wasting it all on her face right? Nami's eyes shot open as Robin sucked on her ejaculated cock-head. Even after the final drops of cum had left her, Robin still kept licking and sucking the tip of her cock. Nami tried her best to pull free; the sensation became way too intense for her. But Robin held her in place with her arms, and kept sucking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Stop! It's too sensitive!" Nami pleaded and begged. But Robin didn't care; she just kept sucking and sucking. After roughly a minute of forced, oral goodness, Robin finally stopped. Nami's knees buckled and she slid down against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit, that was intense…" Nami said with a shaky voice.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Robin responding, giving her lover a cute wink.

"Ehehehe…"

"But now it's my turn." Robin said with a wide grin.

"Eh…?" Nami said, looking up at her mate.

She was greeted by a towering erection and tantalizing sack full of cum, inches away from her face. "How did I miss that thing?" She thought. Whilst Nami had been resting, Robin had undone her dressed, tossed it to the side and grown her own meaty love-pole. Hands grew on the walls and pulled Nami up on her feet and spun her around. Robin grabbed her hips and pulled them out from the wall, forcing Nami into a "bent over" position. Robin rubbed her cock over the slit of Nami's wet pussy, coating the tip in her juices. Nami couldn't help but to press her wetness against the phallic intruder, hoping it would penetrate and give her a much needed fucking. Robin bit her lip as she rubbed her glans all over Nami's sex. She was so backed up after all the teasing she had given Nami. But finally, she was going to get to bust those frustrated nuts of hers. Slowly she pressed forward, pressing the lips apart. She let out a soft moan as her head finally reached inside by Nami's inviting vagina. Robin kept pressing, forcing more and more cock inside of her friend. "It's so fucking big…" Nami said, rotating her hips and squeezing down on the warm, slick piece of meat inside of her. She felt the cock changing shape, making it a perfect fit for her pussy. She fucking loved Robin and her ability! Nami moaned as they has made its way all inside and both of their balls were pressing against each other. Robin began slide out of her, just to the tip, before slowly sliding back inside. Slowly but steadily she increased the pace, until they both started moaning rhythmically to the thrusts of her cock. Soon she had enough speed to make her balls gently slap against Nami's. It was a weird sensation, but it soon became an incredibly erotic sensation, sending jolts of pleasure through their cocks and out to their tips. Robin couldn't hold it any longer, she lounged forward, slamming her penis deep inside Nami's wet cunt and quickly pulling it out so she could do it over and over again. Soon they were fucking like bunnies, moaning and whimpering as their sexes grinded against each other. Nami's cock began growing after recuperating from Robin's blowjob and soon found itself fully erect and dripping with precum. She moaned as every single thrust made her rock-hard cock swing back and forth in the air.

"Yes! Fuck me harder, Robin! Fuck me like the slut I am!" Nami moaned, grabbing her own cock and started jerking it furiously.

"No touching." Robin smirked as she slapped Nami's ass.

"Uuugh, no fair!" Nami sobbed as her frustrated cock ached with lust.

"You've had your share, and if you want to cum again then you just have to do it while getting fucked." Robin grabbed Nami's hair and pulled it backwards.

"Ooh fuck!" Nami loved when Robin dominated her.

Robin kept up her assault on Nami's sex and felt her cock starting to throb with excitement. She began grunting softly and she felt the hot, boiling load inside her balls beginning to rise. Their testicles kept slapping against each other, forcing them both closer to the edge. Suddenly, Robin pulled hard on Nami's hair, letting out a loud moan as she pressed her cock as far in as she could. Her balls contracted and pushed itself up, into her crotch. Her penis exploding inside of Nami's pussy, filling her to the brim with hot, burning cum. Nami was brought beyond the point of no return and came as she was being filled, forcing her pussy to clench down around Robin's throbbing love-shaft. She tried so hard to make her own cock ejaculate, but she just couldn't do it. Nami tried swinging it back and forth, hoping desperately that she would reach beyond the edge and cum. But she couldn't, she was forced to ride the edge as Robin emptied her nuts inside of her. It was so fucking frustrating! She came just a few minutes ago, but she wanted to do it again so fucking badly.

"Oooh fuuck, Make my cock cum again, Robin, I beg you! My penis is locked at the edge and I can't cum! Jerk it, stroke it, suck it, do anything, please!

"Mmmm, I fucking love when you beg like this, slave." Robin moaned as she grabbed Nami's frustrated cum-sack.

"Oh shit!"

"Do you want to cum your brains out, Nami? Do you want to empty that straining sack of yours and find that sweet release?

"Yes, please! I want to squirt my sperm all over the wall!"

"Then what do you say?" Robin asked, fondling her lover's nuts.

"Please, mistress, allow your frustrated toy some relief and make it cum all over the wall!" Nami begged, desperate to end the torture her cock was going through.

Robin just smiled and squeezed down hard on Nami's balls as she gripped her cock with the hand she had grown on Nami's thigh. Nami gasped as the hand grabbed her cock and started milking her. "I'm going to cum!" she screamed. And suddenly as she were about to shoot her load, the hand disappeared. Nami whimpered as her cock started throbbing and she desperately began to thrust with her cock. After a few moment of sobbing and moaning, her ejaculate started running slowly out of her cock, forcing her through a hellish ruined orgasm. Robin kept squeezing her balls and started caressing Nami all around, but made sure not to touch her quivering cock. Nami continued to slowly leak as she hopelessly tried to give it a proper orgasm. She dug her nails into the wall again to try and alleviate some of the torturous frustration she was going through. But her cock just kept drooling cum as slow as humanly possible. After a minute of an agonizingly slow orgasm, she was left with a rock hard cock and the same need for release as before. Her sperm had pooled nicely on the ground, just below her aching and throbbing cock. "Mmm, wasn't that really nice?" Robin asked, sliding her cock out of Nami's pussy, being really pleased with her work. Nami could only whimper in pleasure after such a harsh, ruined orgasm. Deep inside though, Nami was furiously horny and had loved every second of it. She was really turning into quite the masochist.

"You can come out now." Robin said.

"W-what? Who are you talking to, Robin?" Nami asked, all confused.

"I know you're hiding behind those boxes." Robin looked towards stack of boxes next to the two of them.

A few moments later, a short and petite girl stuck her head out. She had a bit of a concerned expression on her blushing face.

"I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to spy but it was really hot and I just couldn't help myself so I kept hiding and I'M SORRY!" The girl quickly jumped out from her hiding place and bent over, apologizing for spying on them.

"It's okay; I kind of enjoyed having a spectator." Robin smiled, reassuring the girl that no harm was caused. Nami's face was completely blank.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I had messed up really bad there for a second!"

"Uhm… Wait, what is going on!? Nami was starting to freak out a little.

"Hahaha, we've had a spectator for the entire time, Nami. I didn't notice at first, but as I started with the blowjob, I noticed her peeking at us." Robin said calmly. Nami's face turned bright red.

"Yeah… You guys woke me up and I couldn't exactly go back to sleep when having you guys go at it so hard, hehe." The girl said, sticking her tongue out while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, I must apologize. We didn't mean to wake you up." Robin responded.

"Oh no! It's really super fine. I was just taking a nap, plus, you guys were really hot. Are you two hermaphrodites or something?" The girl asked. But before she got her answer, both Robin and Nami's cocks vanished into thin air, and luckily for Nami, her frustration with it.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" The girl yelled in surprise. "What the foof happened to your sausages!?"

"Hahaha!" Robin let out a hearty laugh at the girl's response. Robin bent down, picked her dress up and re-fit it around her waist. "It's part of my power." Robin said, growing several arms out from her left shoulder.

"Holy moly! That is so freaking cool!" The girl said, all excited. "Oh where are my manners! My name is Lora, nice to meet you two!" Lora said, with the widest derp-grin she could.

"Nice to meet you, Lora. My Nami is Robin and this is Nami." Robin responded, looking down towards Nami who were still hunched over against the wall with her ass in the air.

"Hi, Robin, Hi, Nami!" Lora said happily. "Are you going to be okay, Nami?" Lora asked, giggling slightly.

"Y-yes, Sorry." Nami said, bringing herself to a more… respectable position. She pulled her skirt down and adjusted her bikini-top. "Right… So you were spying on us the entire time?" Nami asked, still beat red.

"Yup!" Lora said, suddenly all proud about it.

"Wait, you mentioned something about sleeping here. Are you homeless or something?" Nami asked, being very cautious about it.

"Oh heavens no." Lora answered. "My home is in the old factory district, north of where we are now. But it's kind of a dump right now, hehe."

Robin observed the girl as they kept talking. The sleeveless dress she wore was tattered and colorless, but it still did its job in covering her up. It was most likely a size too small as it clung tightly around her. Upon a closer inspection, Robin noticed the girl's perky nipples poking against the fabric of her dress, a B-cup she thought and no bra to boot. Lora's figure was slender, her skin was milky white and her hair reminded her of Nami's old haircut. She was blond but she also had a few red patches of dim red. Now that she thought about it, so did her arm and eye, both on the left side. She thought back to the red pool of water they saw before docking at the port. Was it related to the marks on the girl? Was it contagious? Robin would do well to not touch the girl, not until she knew what they were dealing with. Lora herself was covered in dirt, her blond hair was a mess and she had most likely been through some rough times. They kept on talking for quite some time, mostly about the two of them being pirates and their adventures. Lora was ecstatic hearing about all the different places in the world. She had only really known about it through reading and listening in on others gossiping.

"Ewww, so you had to escape through its butt right?" Lora asked

"No no no no, we actually managed to escape the same way we got in, thankfully…" Nami shivered at the thought of having to crawl out the butt of that enormous snake.

"Oh..." Lora replied, a bit disappointed.

"So, Lora, what about you? Who are you? Nami asked.

"I'm Lora!" Lora said, getting really cheerful.

"Well yes, we kind of know that already. I mean, what do you do for a living?"

"Firstly, shouldn't you guys clean up a bit? You guys are covered in all that sticky stuff, we can talk more later!"

Robin and Nami looked at each other and started laughing. Robin's face was still covered in the big load Nami had given her, as was the inner thighs of Nami, thanks to the load she received. They agreed to postpone the "interrogation" until later. The three of them hurried off, doing their best to ignore the stares of the people around them. Lora guided them to one of the many, local bathhouses were they spent a good amount of time washing up and splashing water at each other. As things calmed down, and the water had stopped flying all over the place, they sat beside each other and listened to Lora's story.

Lora had lived in the city for her entire life, for 19 years to be precise, and been working for a manufacturing company until 3 years ago. The regent of the island had decided to shut down all the production and stores in the factory district and move all its workers to a new facility outside of the city. No one knew what was going on, but everyone above 18 was forced onto trucks by armed guards. The regent assured them that everyone would be safe and left the children and herself to fend for themselves. Without a job or parents to tend to the young, they were forced to seek help from the other districts, but were only ignored. The factory district, their home, became a slum for the people who had lived there. They were forced to steal food and supplies just to stay alive. But after a while, they banned them from entering the "civilized sectors" and closed the northern gates. Many children and young adults died shortly thereafter, either by starvation or by lack of medication. There are still ways to get through the gates, but that often means "servicing" the guards. Lora continued and explained that the red marks on her body were from exposure to the chemicals in the factory she worked at. It was quite common for the people in that district to have red marks on their bodies. Although it seems bad, she have yet to feel anything wrong with herself and that it wasn't contagious. You had to inhale the fumes or come in direct contact with it to get the marks. As for her family, her mother died when she was born and her father had been taking care of her up the point where he got transferred to the new facility. She misses him dearly and worries about him every day. Lora wished that she can find him and make sure he's alright, but what can she do? She has no idea where he is or how to even get outside of the walls. The gates are always shut and anyone found outside without permission is shot on sight. Noticing that Lora was becoming sad, Robin stopped her and said they were on a mission to gather information about the town. Maybe Lora could tag along and who knows, maybe they'll find information about her father? Lora lit up like a star and threw herself into Robin's chest and started "motorboating" her boobs like crazy. Nami laughed at the two and especially at Robin who had no idea how to deal with the energetic girl.

After getting out of the bath, Lora asked the two if they could help her get some better clothes. She said that if they were to enter the central district then Lora would be stopped on the spot. Only the wealthy or people with special permission was allowed inside. Robin and Nami nodded and agreed to help Lora with her problem; she was their guide after all.

"What about this one, it's super cute!?" Lora asked, getting really into it.

"But that's a bear-costume…" Nami replied, not sure how to react.

"So? It's super fluffy and it's really comfortable!"

"Maybe we should try something more lady-like? We're supposed to make you look more… proper." Robin said.

"Oh right, hehehe…" Lora replied, putting the costume away.

"What about this then?" Nami asked, holding up a very expensive looking dress.

"Woah, that's way too much for my taste. Let's just settle with something simple, like what you're wearing, Nami!" Lora cheered, making Nami slightly ticked off.

"It's not simple…" Nami muttered.

"I think I'll go with a longer skirt though, don't want people to look up my bum. Ooh! A shirt with a cat on it! And those are some adorable sandals, AND THAT HAT!" Lora was darting all over the place.

After an hour or two, the three of them were finally done with Lora's shopping. She had settled on some plain-looking sandals, hot-pants, a T-shirt with a cat on it and black beret. It was pretty clear to both Robin and Nami that this girl didn't have the same kind of fashion sense as they were used too. They chuckled and headed off towards the central district with Lora proudly walking at the front.

"HALT!" One of the guards shouted, pointing his gun towards the three.

"You there! Show me your clearance-cards!" He continued.

"We don't have any, but we were looking to acquire some." Nami replied.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuh!? Are you retarded, woman? You can't just expect us to just hand you some for free. Those cards are for people of much greater value than some common whore like you!" The guard retorted.

"You little shi…!" Robin stopped Nami before she could shove her staff up his ass.

"Let me handle this." Robin whispered.

Robin slowly walked towards the guard, swinging her hips in the most sensual way she could. Robin slowly pulled the zipper on her jacket down, letting more of her breasts show and almost letting the guard get a nice view of her nipples. She stopped just in front of him, feeling all over herself.

"Are you sure you can't make an exception for us, guard-sama?" She said with a sultry tone.

"Pff, that won't work on me, lady, I'm not into girls. Get lost before I throw you in jail!" He replied.

"So you're more into men, huh. Well maybe we can compromise a little." Robin said.

"W-what do you mean." The guard became a little bit less hostile.

"Well, I just so happen to be a man. We should find a more private place so I can prove it to you."

"Y-you're a man…? O-okay, follow me into the office, but don't even think of trying anything funny." The guard was clearly becoming more interested.

Robin asked Nami and Lora to wait for her until she had dealt with the guard. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long. Robin followed the guard into the building just next to the gates. They passed a few other guards until they came to his office.

"Okay, get inside and show me what you got, hehe." The guard snickered as he slapped Robin on her ass.

"Patience now." She said with a smile, trying her best not to murder the guard right on the spot.

She reached into her bag and took out one of the few remaining rumble balls and bit into it. She turned around, faced the guard and slowly undid her dress and let it fall. The guard was taken by surprise as Robin crossed her arms and grew a nice, big cock, just above her sex. The guard swallowed as his pants started to bulge; he was clearly enjoying the view. Robin grabbed her 8-inch, flaccid cock and started to stroke it, bringing it up to full attention. She smiled at the guard and walked slowly towards him.

"Wait just a minute! You just grew a cock, how is that possible!?" The guard yelled.

"I've eaten a devil fruit, the penis-penis no mi." Robin clearly lied.

"You said you were a man?" The guard asked. Robin didn't respond, trying to think of something to say in response. She was just about to give her explanation, before she got cut off by the guard.

"Can you make it smaller?" The guard asked nervously.

"Sure thing." Robin winked as she let her cock shrink to modest 6-inches. "Just play along," she thought.

"That is so fucking hot." The guard said, desperately trying to take his pants off. "Can you add some hair to it!?" He stammered.

"Sure…" Robin said, getting a bit confused. But I guess there are people for everything, she thought. She closed eyes and let her balls and the base of her cock grow a bushy patch of hair.

"Ooooooh, holy shit!" The guard screamed as he threw his pants to the side and grabbed his his hard 4-inch cock and gave it a few jerks. "C-can you grow more of them

!?"

"…" What the hell, she thought. "S-sure." Robin crossed her arms and another identical cock and balls grew just above her first one. This was getting weird.

"OOOOOOOOH!" The guard moaned, furiously masturbating his member. "Grow more! All over you! Cover that body in sexy cocks, cover it completely! Like a fuzzy cock-cactus!"

"…" Robin was just staring at the guard, her jaw dropped as her mind blanked out.

"C'mon, hurry! Cover that filthy body in phallic glory of love!" The guard kept up his furious masturbation, leaving Robin completely speechless.

"CLUTCH!" And in a swift instance of complete embarrassment, Robin had broken at least half of the poor guard's bones, leaving him in a twitching pile of unconsciousness.

Robin just stood there with her arms crossed, breathing heavily from her fit of rage. "Shit…" She thought, "I really messed up". She quickly calmed herself and regained her usual composure. She had let her guard down, but how could she had known about the absurd fetishes of that guard? Robin looked around, trying to find a place to hide the guard from the eyes of his companions. The chest in the corner! She opened the chest and tossed the body inside, closing the lid afterwards. "Okay, got to find the clearance-cards before I leave." She muttered.

"How do you think it's going for Robin?" Lora asked Nami.

"She's doing fine, I think…" Nami kept biting the nail on her thumb. She didn't like the thought of Robin doing it with some asshole guard. Especially not after he called her a "common whore".

Then they saw the door to the guard-house open and out came a flustered Robin, walking at a swift pace.

"Robin!" Nami yelled, clearly relieved at seeing her lover again. "H-how did it go." She asked, expecting the worst.

"Not going to talk about it, we have to leave before they find the guard." Robin replied.

"Did you fuck the guard?" Lola asked, with a wide grin.

"No, I kind of broke him… And unless we hurry, his friends will find him. I also found these." Robin showed them the cards.

"With these we should be able to pass through the gate." Robin continued.

Both Lora and Nami nodded at Robin. They each took a card and calmly, but nervously walked towards the gate and the remaining guards.

"Halt. Show me your clearance cards." A guard said calmly. It was clear that this one was not as insane like the previous one.

"Here you go." All three said in awkward unison.

"These seem to be in order, you may pass." The guard responded. The group received their cards back and hastily walked pass the guard.

"Wait! You there, the one with black hair. What happened to Berntfreid?" The guard asked.

"Bernt-who?" Robin replied, clearly confused.

"The guard you followed into the office earlier. Where is he?" The guard explained.

"He's taking a small nap; I guess I was a bit too much for him." Robin smiled, hoping that the guard would take the bait.

"What…?" You actually fucked him? Well I'll be damned, guess I can't call him a virgin anymore. I never thought that pervert would ever get it with a hot piece of ass like yours."

"T-thank you." Robin had no idea what to say at this point. She just wanted to get out of there, and fast!

"Oh well, you're free to go." The guard said as he waved them off.

Without a moment of hesitation, the three rushed through the gate and into the central district.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips &amp; Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".

**Important!**

Right now there's a poll on my profile and I need your help to decide a day which I will publish my stories on. Please use this link u/2794651/ and enter the poll at the top of the page. Just pick two days of the week which you think will work best for you – Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2,5 - Sanji predicament

**Chapter pairings:**

Sanji x ?

**Sexual content:**

Nudity, handjob

* * *

Chapter 2.5 – Sanji's predicament

It had only been a couple of seconds since he lost sight of the group but he had already started shaking. His hands were brought down towards his pockets to find his much needed cigarettes. He brought one up, placed it in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled and let the smoke, along with most of his stress, leave his body. Sanji closed his eyes and let relaxed, or that was what he had hoped for at least. In an instant the memories had invaded his mind once again and Sanji's eyes shot open as wide as they could. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sanji exploded and started running as fast as he could, no longer being able to contain the excitement. To him he was merely running at maximum speed, burning with passion. To others he looked like someone running for his life, screaming in pain from the fire that engulfed him. Blood started gushing from his nose holes as he kept screaming of the top of his lungs. He was on the brink of madness. How could he not be? For he had witnessed, what could only be taken as a message from god, something so divine that he could respond in no other way than to become the burning beacon of light for all men of this world. "I SAW IT! SKYYYY WAAAALK!" Sanji took off, bursting into the sky and running straight towards the sun. Then he realized, it was not just a blessing, nor just a gift. It was also a curse… The fires of his burning soul died and his legs lost their power. Sanji fell helplessly towards the ground, but he did not care. He had lived a good life, and surely there could be no better way to go? The ground approached at a frightening pace. Sanji closed his eyes and said his farewells, heaven was calling.

Chopper was strolling happily along the streets of the western district, humming a cheerful tune. He had just started his shopping trip and already found some pretty rare and exotic plants. He was feeling pretty lucky and couldn't help giggling to himself. "I can't wait to get back to the ship and analyze these!" He said to himself as he started skipping along the road without a care in the world. It was then when his path was suddenly assaulted by a black blur. The object crashed into the ground and dust blew up all over the place. When it finally settled, he looked at the object and the small crater it lied in. "SANJI?!" Chopper screamed in surprise at the sight of the twitching body of Sanji.

"What happened to you!?"

"C-Chopper, is that you?" Sanji asked, coughing up some blood. "I think I finally found it… I think I found my All Blue." Tears formed and slowly ran down his face as he looked up at his concerned friend.

Chopper just stared at Sanji, not sure what to make of it all. At least he didn't seem seriously injured, but he would still need to tend to his wounds. "Come on, Sanji, I'll treat your wounds and let you rest at the ship. I can finish the shopping myself." Chopper smiled at the cook and placed him on his back, giving him a ride back to the ship.

Sanji slowly opened his eyes, waking up on the bed in Chopper's infirmary; apparently he had become unconscious after Chopper had found him. He sat himself up and looked around; the little reindeer was nowhere to be found, "I have to thank him later" he thought. Sanji blushed at the thoughts of why he was here in the first place, how embarrassing. Suddenly the door to the infirmary shot open.

"So you're finally awake, you were out for quite some time."

"Franky?" Sanji asked, hoping the sun would stop blinding him.

"Who else would it be but the amazing suuuuuper Franky!?" Franky replied, flexing in the doorway.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours at least, but you seemed to have enjoyed it!" Franky grinned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Did you hit your head or something? Look down." Sanji looked down and stared, as if he had found a piece of ass on the ground.

"What the shitty shit is this shit!?" Sanji gasped, realizing he was sporting a raging erection. He quickly hunched over and covered himself.

"That would be your dick, cock-bro." Franky chuckled at his intentional pun.

"I KNOW SHITTY WELL WHAT THIS IS!" Sanji's nose started to vent steam.

"Calm down, Sanji, you have my sympathies."

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked, being rather confused.

"C'mon, cook-bro, we both know you saw what Nami and Robin did earlier. I was expecting you to die from shock or something. So seeing you like this is pretty mild! I'm impressed; you've come a long way!" Franky gave Sanji his thumbs up.

"So that really did happen… I thought I might've been dreaming." Sanji started crying happy tears. "Such a wonderful thing has happened! I have been blessed!"

"What are you talking about? They've been at it for a couple of weeks now." Franky stated, causing Sanji's heart to skip.

"W-what did you say?"

"Yeah, they've been at it for some time now. Ha ha, you should have seen the time when Luffy walked in on them fucking like bunnies! They kept doing it while he just stood there looking!" Franky started laughing heartily at the recollection of that event.

"…." Sanji stood there in utter disbelief. Robin and Nami had been doing it right under his nose all this time. How had he not noticed? If anything; he should have been the first to notice something of this magnitude. "Wait… LUFFY DID WHAT!?" Sanji exploded, covering his surrounding in a vortex of fire. "I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT SHITTY RUBBER!"

"Yes, yes; I'm sure you will. But more importantly, can you and Chopper keep an eye out on Sunny? I'm finished with the modifications and I want to try out some new stuff I made, in the jungle." Franky asked.

"Sure…" Sanji replied, finally calming down.

"Suuuuuper!" Franky yelled, jumping outside and engaging his propulsion system. "Don't take it so seriously, Sanji! Luffy didn't do anything with them." Franky said, slowly flying away from the ship.

"Thank god for that…" Sanji said to himself.

"Worry about Zoro, he got to tap those asses for days!" Franky obviously lied, vanishing into the distance while laughing to himself.

Sanji exploded with the force of a thousand suns, igniting the area from pure rage. He swore bloody murder upon the swordsman and cursed his very existence. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be true. He had to find Nami and Robin and make sure that the vile demon hadn't defiled them. With a thunderous boom, he blitzed off of the ship and towards the western district.

Sanji found himself grumpily walking down the street, avoiding all the annoying people getting in his way. He would've continued with his fiery rampage if he didn't need to find Chopper first. He had to make sure at least one crewmember was keeping an eye on the Suny. He would do it himself if it wasn't for the holy crusade he had undertaken. Sanji kept looking and looking, but it proved surprisingly hard to track down the little guy. "Shitty moss-head screwing up as usual" he thought. "If it wasn't for him he could've been scouring the city for pretty ladies and beautiful maidens by now. As the thoughts of women filled his head, the memories of Robin and Nami from earlier crept back into his mind. "Hue hue hue hue…" Sanji chuckled with his most perverted grin. "I wonder if I can join them some time." he thought. The cook lost himself in his imaginations and started dancing around amongst the crowd. Surely he looked like a deranged person to the confused onlookers? Not like he cared though, there were much better things to focus on. Tiny streams of blood ran down from his nose as images of Nami and Robin, in the nude, filled his head. "Oooh, my angelic maidens of love, how I wish to embrace you in my arms of intimacy! To let our loins join together and gently bathe in the ocean of love!" As his thoughts grew bolder and bolder, so too did his manhood. The people around him started to take notice of Sanji's flailing arousal and quickly dodged out of its way. Not everyone was so lucky to avoid the cook's spinning mallet though. A woman, who were minding her own business and was completely unaware of the spinning projectile, walked straight into his path. Sanji, noticing the oblivious female, snapped out of his perverse high and tried to kill his momentum. But it was too late. Sanji crashed straight into the poor woman and both of them were sent flying into a wall. Sanji found himself with his back against the wall and ass flat on the ground, but also with a very attractive lady lying worryingly lifeless in his arms. "Shit! Hey, lady, are you okay!?" Sanji started sweating quite a bit, scared that he had caused actual harm to a woman. "What happened?" asked the lady, slowly raising her head to face the alarmed individual.

"Are you hurt?" Sanji continued.

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Oh thank god…"

"So, what happened?" The lady asked, a little groggy from all the spinning.

"Well, I kind of… EEEHH!?"

In an instant Sanji realized that the woman in his arms was really, REALLY, attractive. Her watery, emerald eyes stared straight into his own, penetrating his very being and burning away at his sinful soul. Her long, blonde hair smelled so good and her pale, smooth skin radiated of pure perfection. She had the most seductive, red and inviting lips he had ever seen. It took all his strength not to dive straight at them. Sanji's eyes traced downwards and just now noticed that he was cupping her right boob. "C... Wait! Now is not the time to measure her tits!" he thought. The woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not yet aware of his groping deed. Slowly he let the firm grasp loosen, as if trying to avoid setting off an alarm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I-I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Sanji replied, quickly removing his hand.

"Not that, this." She adjusted her position and started rubbing and squeezing his bulging tent. "You got some nerve sexually assaulting women out in the open like this. Were you planning to knock me unconscious, carry me off and having your way with me in some filthy alley?"

"Ae-eh… I um…" Was all Sanji managed to say.

"Are you some kind of molester? Do you enjoy having your way with helpless women?" The woman asked, continuing her assault on Sanji's erect member.

"N-no! Of course not! I would never do something so vile and disgusting!" Sanji replied, desperate to prove his innocence.

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you, silly. You should call yourself lucky running into me of all people. I happen to be a bit of a nymphomaniac and this cock of yours is just what I need right now."

"EH!?" Sanji was completely dumbfounded.

"But I hardly think this is such a good place for this kind of activity. Would you like to come back to my place?" She asked, giving Sanji's balls a nice, hard tug.

"Y-YES!" Sanji flew up and grabbed the lady in his arms. "Where!?"

"Haha, aren't you the eager one? It's that way."

"Aye, Aye Siiiiiiir!" And with that, Sanji quickly darted off in the direction that was specified.

After a few minutes of intense running, Sanji and his new friend finally arrived at their destination. The woman led him inside a rather modest apartment building with only a couple of floors. Sanji was having some second guessing at this point; he was trying to find Nami and Robin after all. But those thoughts quickly disappeared as his fine, female companion seductively walked ahead of him, swaying her ass from side to side, enticing him forward. His eyes turned into hearts and he seemed to float after her, completely entranced by her plump rump.

"My name is Tiff by the way, in case you were wondering."

"S-Sanji." The cook swooned.

Finally they reached the door too her apartment. She opened the door and waved him inside. Sanji was greeted by a cloud of red mist, not unlike the red mist they saw as they closed in on the city. If anything it was probably the very same red mist. He stepped inside with caution, unsure what kind of toxin it could be.

"Don't be afraid, handsome. It's just something I like having around, makes it tingle real nicely." Tiff said, slowly undressing in front of Sanji.

Sanji didn't care anymore; he stepped inside and closed the door. He stared at Tiff as she undressed, eyeing her curves and every part of her figure, letting his arousal grow stronger and harder. Tiff dropped her dress and started feelings herself all over, she apparently didn't wear anything beneath the dress. Sanji gulped at the show in front of him, not noticing the effect of the mist had on him. He began to feel light-headed and somewhat drunk. Sanji tried to keep to his senses, but Tiff had already approached him and grabbed him closer, giving him a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and as they interlocked, Tiff had grabbed his package and was now eagerly fondling it. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as she went down on her knees. Her face was beet red from the intoxicating mist. She breathed heavily as she stared at the pulsating shaft in front of her. She bit her lip and slowly opened her mouth and moved forward. Just as she was about to plant her tongue on the tip of his cock, she stopped and closed her mouth. Sanji just stood there, confused as to why she had stopped.

"Silly me." Tiff stood up and walked away from Sanji.

Sanji stepped out of his pants, ready to walk after her. But before he could, music started blasting from some boxes on the walls. It was some bass-heavy music, the kind you find at dance clubs. Somehow it felt very suggestive, but that was most likely due to the red mist. She walked back toward Sanji and grabbed his cock and led him over to carpeted corner of the apartment. The walls, floor and even the ceiling had the fluffy carpets covering them.

"Raise your hands, sexy." Tiff ordered.

"Mellorine!" Sanji complied.

"Now would you please be a darling and cuff your hands for me, I can't quite reach without something to stand on." Tiff asked, giving Sanji's cock a few pleasant strokes.

Sanji, not think anymore, did as he was told. Tiff moaned loudly, rewarding Sanji with an erotic expression and a lick across his cheek. She turned around and picked something up from the table behind her and held it in front of him.

"I'm a bit of a kinky person, would you mind wearing this? Tiff asked, holding a ball-gag in her hand. "It turns me on something fierce." She said, continuing with her handjob.

Sanji could only pant like a dog and nod. With the ball in his mouth, Tiff secured the rope tightly behinf the back of his head and leant in and kissed the ball in his mouth. She giggled and lowered herself once again. Sanji tried to look down to see what she was doing, but she was fiddling around his legs so he couldn't quite tell. "Click…. Click…" She had cuffed his legs as well. Tiff looked up at him, from beneath his rock hard cock. "Shit, she so shitty adorable in that position!" he thought. She opened her mouth and slowly closed in on the quivering cock-head.

"Oh right!" Tiff stopped once more as Sanji groaned in frustration. "I have a friend who would love to join us!

"Hmmfph…?" Sanji asked, muffled by the ball-gag.

"Don't worry, it's a dear friend of mine, a G.I.R.L. of course." Tiff winked.

"Mmmmmmmfph!" Sanji replied, clearly wanting this.

"Awesome! Let me call her in!" She hopped up from her position and skipped out of the room, still quite naked.

"Mfph mpfh mpfh…" Sanji chuckled to himself, fantasizing about what was in store for him.

"We're back! Sanji, please meet my friend!" Tiff cheered.

Sanji looked over at the empty door way. "Wait… Why is the ground shaking a little?" he thought. And with little warning, a huge, extremely muscular black dude stuck his head into the room. Sanji's eyes shot open. In came an 8.3 feet tall, black monstrosity, clad in high heels, a miniskirt, a tank-top that was about to disintegrate from the sheer, flexing muscles that hid beneath it, and a fairly shitty red wig.

"MY NAME IS SHOLANDRAH, NICE TO MEET YOU, SANJI-CHAN."

"HMMMMMFPPHPH!" Sanji started to panic and wiggled with all his might, hoping to break free from his bonds. He was not successful.

"Aww, look how excited his is! He must really like you, Sholandrah! Tiff cheered.

"I LIKE HIM TO, HE IS VERY PRETTY." The hulking behemoth replied.

And as if that wasn't enough, Sholandrah seemed to become very excited "herself". Under her skirt, which covered absolutely nothing, hung a soft 12inch cock with a set of golf balls sized nuts beneath it. Sanji started sweating as his eyes screamed for help. Sholandrah ripped her clothes off and as she started walking, her dick started growing and growing, until it stood straight up like an 18inch steel beam.

"I HEARD YOU LIKE BEING SUBMISSIVE. DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE GENTLE."

"HMMMMMMFPH!" Sanji screamed as hard as he could. Sadly, that only helped to arouse Sholandrah even further.

"Oh crap! I just remembered I have the work today!" Tiff chuckled as she picked up her dress. "But don't worry, Sanji. I'll let you two have fun for as long as you want! Oh, and don't worry, I told Sholandrah about your ball busting- and anal fetish! See it as compensation for leaving you here. Now take care and enjoy yourselves!" Tiff grinned and gave Sanji a devilish wink before she closed the door behind her.

"HMMMFPH!" Sanji repeated.

"OKAY, HUN." Sholandrah said, towering over Sanji. "HAMMER TIME…"

"Hmfph…" Sanji whimpered. Shit.

Three hours later.

"Waaaah XD! This place has so many cool stores! After getting done with the food shopping, I can finally check out all of the different medical stores. A lot of them are really weird and unique, with a variety of different plants! I wonder if they all come from the jungle outside of the city, I've only seen a few of them in my medical books." Chopper said to himself. "I wonder if I should head back to check on Sanji?"

Chopper decided it could wait until after he been to all the stores. It's not like Sanji was in any mortal peril. The little reindeer kept strolling about his own business, until he passed an alley catching something eerily black in the corner of his eye. He stopped and stared at the black pile. "What could it be?" he thought. Chopper sniffed briefly with his nose. "Sanji!?" Chopper quickly rushed towards his friend, feeling a slight case of déjà vu. Sanji was hunched over in a fetal-position; his hands had an iron grip around his crotch.

"Sanji, why are you lying here in an alley? What are you doing here?" Chopper asked, just noticing the stream of tears from his eyes. "Sanji!? Are you okay?! Speak to me!" Chopper asked, very concerned for his friend.

"Squeak…" Sanji replied, doing an almost perfect mouse impression.

"S-Squeak…?" Chopper asked, really confused.

"Squuueeeeaak!" Sanji explained.

"I don't understand you at all, Sanji. Are you hurt?"

"Squeeheeheeheeaak!"

"I'll take you back to the ship, okay? Just hang in there; we'll be there in no time." Chopper said, giving Sanji a ride on his back once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips &amp; Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".

**Important!**

Right now there's a poll on my profile and I need your help to decide a day which I will publish my stories on. Please use this link u/2794651/ and enter the poll at the top of the page. Just pick two days of the week which you think will work best for you – Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3 - Ruby's Kiss

**Pairings: **

(Yuri/futa) - Nami x Robin.

**Sexual content: **

Futanari, intercourse, handjob and ruined orgasm.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Ruby's Kiss

The central district was a sight to behold. The roads were wide and exquisitely paved with a myriad of colorful stones. The buildings stood tall and proud, stretching well above the heights of the inner walls. Many of them were dressed in neon signs and advertisement, informing the onlookers of their purposes. Unlike the western district, the streets were relatively empty of activity. There were still hundreds of people walking about, but far from the packed mayhem they came from. It was noticeable that the occupants of the streets had a much wealthier background. There weren't many who wore the same "plain" outfits as the trio. You could make the assumption that this district was for the nobility and the nobility alone. No matter where you looked, you had individuals dressed in elaborate dresses and elegant suits. Their faces were often covered in masks and their heads were adorned with extravagant headwear. As the group ventured further into the district, the scenery became dimmer and dimmer, discernably redder.

"So this is the red mist we saw as we approached the island. I had no idea it stretched all the way down to the streets. The walls obscure everything besides the tallest of buildings." Robin said.

"I think it's creepy…" Nami pointed out.

"Maybe it sucks the blood out of the people who come in contact with it? Draining them until nothing but a dry husk remains."

"Don't say such scary things, Robin!"

"Hahaha."

"It's the result of the of the island's most precious commodity. Ruby's Kiss. What you see is the just one of the three variants." Lora explains.

"Ruby's Kiss?" Robin asks.

"Yes. It's what I and many other workers were producing in the old factory district. I'll give you a more detailed explanation, but I need to show you something first."

The two of them followed Lora onto a smaller road leading away from the main street. Lora explained that the area they were in is a so called "red light district". There were several of these all over the central district and they are the main "attraction" of the island. They are a hotspot for tourists. The group came to a halt in front of the window of one of the many brothels that littered the street. What they saw shocked them quite a bit. In the window stood several men and females, furiously fucking and masturbating as if nothing else mattered in the world. The sounds of sex, grunting, moaning and screaming filled their ears as the orgy unfolded before them. It was an obscene display of raw, sexual desperation. It was if they were possessed. They just kept going and going, regardless how many times they came.

"This is what the drug does to those who overdose, or become addicted to it."

"Oh my god…" Nami gasped at the display in front of her.

"The people you see have lost their minds completely. They were most likely former employees of this brothel, but made the mistake of using too much of the drug, or being forced to. Now their only purpose in life is fucking and serving as advertisement."

"They just keep going and going. How is that possible?" Robin asked.

"Ruby's Kiss is a very potent aphrodisiac and, depending on the method of consumption, will have a variety of different effects on the body. The mist you see is from burning the herb itself and is the mildest form of the drug. You can have it fill a room to set the mood, or you can smoke it directly for a moderately strong, arousing high. You can also grind it down and… snort it directly, which increases the effect dramatically. Lastly, you can extract the sap from the root of a certain tree and refine it into gelatinous ball. You can consume the ball as is, or you can melt it slightly and apply it in on various erogenous zones. Regardless of how you do it, the goo will give you extraordinary stamina and performance in bed, whilst getting you high as a kite. If applied directly on male genitalia, the testicles, the amount of ejaculate that is produced is increased by almost a 1000%. It's a very interesting side effect, both good and bad. Depending on whom you ask of course."

"…" Nami just stood there, absorbed in the fucking frenzy.

"That's a very descriptive explanation." Robin said, noticing something odd about Lora.

"Oh? Well I did work with the stuff, so it's only natural that I know about it, right?" Lora replied.

"Right. But why is it called Ruby's Kiss?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's actually just a nickname. But it supposedly it got its name from a prostitute using it as lipstick which she then used to kiss a client's penis or vagina with. I guess it was funny way to apply the drug!" Lora explained, giving of a wide grin.

"I see. Are you okay, Nami?

"W-what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Nami started blushing.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Yes. I mean NO! It's just horrible what these people have to go through, but I've never seen someone cum so much. It kind of makes you wonder how it feels." Nami said, giving her honest opinion. Robin looked at her blushing lover and gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm sure I can help you find an answer for that question later, but maybe not through the use of drugs." Robin said with a grin.

"Haha, that's rich coming from someone who frequently eats penis-growing balls!" Nami laughed.

"Touché."

Suddenly a thump came from the window in front of them. One of the prostitutes had slammed her tits and her face against the glass as she was being mercilessly fucked from behind. Her face was twisted from pure ecstasy and her eyes had rolled back from all the orgasms. The three of them just stood and watched as the women received as much cock as humanly possible. Thinking back to what Nami said, Robin became increasingly aroused from the erotic performance in front of her, how would it actually feel? Afraid that she would start to enjoy such vile practice, Robin suggested that they should leave and continue with their journey. As they left, Robin kept glancing back at the window with uncertain thoughts.

* * *

The trio made their way back on to the main road, walking towards the center of the district. The streetlights had been turned on during their absence. It came as no surprise however; it was getting dark after all. Despite the event they had just been through, the city itself was very pleasant to the eye. The colorful stones that paved their path had reflective properties and thus gave the girls a shimmering display as they walked. After a while, Robin started to feel lightheaded from all the lights and mist surrounding them. It was a very pleasant feeling however; it made her feel warm and fuzzy. It reminded her of alcohol. She glanced over at Nami and noticed that the mist was getting to her as well. Her movements seemed sluggish and the expression of her face made her look like as if she had just woken up from a wonderful dream. Lora, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, but something was off with her. She seemed very determined and serious. Robin didn't spend much time thinking on it, she had her own problems to worry about. Her mind started to drift away and images of sex filled her head. Her cheeks turned bright red as she grew hotter and hotter for each passing minute. Robin became slightly alarmed at the sheer potency of the mist and tried her best to keep her cool.

As the group came close to the plaza, music and cheering began to fill their ears. It grew louder and louder for each passing moment, until it had reached its peak. They had arrived. The place was full of people dancing and cheering, it was a gigantic party. In the middle of the massive crowd was a big furnace and from it rose a red, dense smoke. It was most likely the source of all this mist, Robin thought. The plaza was surrounded by stalls with different foods and drinks, which were crowded to the brink with hungry and thirsty individuals. Come to think of it, they hadn't really gotten much food in them since they arrived. Robin suggested that they'd get something to eat at the stalls before continuing, which Lora and Nami agreed with. It was difficult to navigate through the endless stream of people, but they managed somehow. Lora made sure they didn't order the wrong things, as some of the food and drinks were seasoned with the aphrodisiac. For the local populace, these things were quite common as they were accustomed to the drug. But tourists, who had never had the stuff, had higher risk of overdosing and then taken advantage of. Looking a bit hesitant, Nami and Robin stared at their food, which had been aptly described as "stuff on a stick". However, the rumbling in their stomachs coerced them to dig in. The food was good, but had nothing on the cuisine that Sanji prepared for them. They didn't really expect this random stall to rival Sanji's excellence, but it's hard to not make comparisons when they get to eat so well all the time. Wait, where did Lora go?

"Hey, Nami. Did you see where Lora went? She was here just a second ago."

"No, I was busy stuffing my face."

"We should probably go look for her. She knows a lot more about this city than we do, it would be a bad thing to lose her now."

"I Agree. Should we split up?"

"No, I think it is better if we stay together; the crowd is way too big."

The two of them finished their meal and ventured into the dancing crowd. It was probably not the brightest idea they've had so far since it was like a mosh pit. Wherever they went, the two girls were assaulted by careless individuals or a plethora of grinding rumps, male and female. They searched and searched, but Lora was nowhere to be seen. Such a petite girl was more or less impossible to find in this mess. "Let's try looking from the outside." Robin suggested. As the two had finally escaped the madness, they were quickly yanked back into it by a mysterious person.

"What are you two doing!? Get down!"

"What the… Lora!? Where did you come from?" Nami asked, startled by the girl's sudden appearance.

"That doesn't matter; just keep your heads down."

"Lora, what's going on? What are we hiding from?" Robin asked.

"Him." Lora pointed towards what seemed to be an obese noble standing not too far from them.

"The fat guy?"

"Yes, Nami. The fat guy."

"Why are we hiding from him?" Robin continued.

"Why? Because that man is an insane, sadistic fuck, that's why! He's the one who ordered all the workers away from the factory district. HE is the one ordered the production of Ruby's Kiss. That fat sack of shit is the one behind everything evil in this city."

Lora was clearly not amused by the presence of this individual. She stared at him, gritting her teeth in anger. She looked ready to murder him on the spot if the opportunity would present itself to her. Robin stood silent, observing the situation as best she could. The haze of the mist was getting to her and rational thoughts were hard to form. All she could think about was plowing her lover as much as physically possible. Robin shook her head, "Focus, Robin" she thought. "I can't give in to lust just yet. I have to keep an eye on this one."

"So, who is this guy?" Nami asked.

"The fat fuck calls himself God King the Creator."

"Oh… one of those guys."

"That's just a self-appointed title with no significant value. He's not a god, he's not a king and he certainly hasn't created anything! No, his really name is Victor LeBlanc. Grandson to Laurence LeBlanc, the man who founded this city."

Upon further observation, Robin noticed Victor talking to a couple of decorated guards. They were most likely lieutenants or higher. She crossed her arms and let an ear grow on the back of Victor's suit. As she listened in, Robin could feel her arousal increase at a slow, but steady pace. Her face was completely red and her breathing was heavy. Her eye kept glancing over at Nami and her fine physique. "We have to get out of her before this mist drives me insane" she thought. It took most of her strength to not just tear of her clothes and masturbate on the spot.

"We need to leave, right now. This mist is really getting to me." Robin said.

"Yeah, sure." Lora replied, noticing how Robin struggled with her self-control. "I know a place where a couple of my friends work. We could stay the night there."

"That sounds like a plan to me; I can't wait to get out of these clothes." Nami moaned as the wind blew up her skirt, stimulating her exposed pussy.

Robin and Nami snuck after Lora who led the way through the crowd. The group made their way out of the crazy plaza and on to the road east. After several minute of frantic walking, the three found themselves outside of an establishment called The Slobbering Wank. "Whatever…" Robin thought as they headed inside.

* * *

A bright light blinded Robin as she stepped inside, making it hard to see where she was going. Lora told them to sit tight while she got the keys for their rooms. Robin regained her vision and has her senses kicked in; she realized she had gone from one crazy place, to another. Not only were there people dancing and bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor, but there was sex going on everywhere. "It's a brothel, of course it has to be a brothel." Robin thought, feeling her privates burn and throb with desperate need. Nami and Robin stood and watched the display in front of them, relieved that there were no excessive use of the drug like outside. Lora came skipping back with a grin, swirling the keys on her finger. "Are you two ready for some action?" She chuckled. The two just nodded and followed her upstairs. They entered the hallway where all the rooms were located and gathered in front of their room.

"You guys take this room and I'll take the one next to it. I can imagine you two needing some time alone after spending a whole evening in the mist." Lora said, giving the two a wink as she grinned. She was well aware of the events that would soon take place between the girls.

"Thank you." Robin said, grabbing the key with her shaking hand.

"See you tomorrow!" Lora cheered, giving the girls a final, wide smile before she disappeared into the room next to them.

Robin looked over at Nami and saw her biting down on her lower lip. Her eyes looked hazy, most likely drunk from the mist. Robin couldn't blame her though, she probably looked the same. She placed the key in the lock and turned. Nami suddenly pushed her aside, slammed the door open and rushed inside. Surprised at her friend's action, Robin followed her inside and locked the door behind them. She looked around to see where Nami had gone, but couldn't see her anywhere. She took a few steps inside that saw that there was another room. "Right, this is the living room and that's most likely the bedroom." Robin thought. Her reasoning was flawless, but a bit slow. And surely, she found Nami in a kneeling position on the bed, grinding the air with her moist, dripping slit. Robin's jaw dropped slightly at her lover's perverse performance. Nami's head was planted firmly on the bed and her ass was raised as high as it could be, giving Robin a most pleasant invitation. Nami hadn't even bothered to undress, so her skirt made a perfect frame for her behind.

"Stop wasting so much time and fuck me, Robin!"

"…" Robin just stood there, mesmerized by the bobbing rump in front of her.

Robin quickly snapped back to reality and stumbled awkwardly as she tried to get her clothes off. She grabbed one of the last rumble balls in her bag and bit into it. Her arms crossed and forth grew an eight inch cock with a set of matching testicles, just above her lovely little clitoris. She took a step forward to initiate the, much needed, fornication procedure. But as she did so, her feet snagged on the clothes she had dumped on the floor and she tumbled forward. If it hadn't been for the mist, she surely would've been much more gracious. Her legs caught the end of the bed and her upper body faltered over the unsuspecting navigator. Robin did her best to stop the momentum, but it was too late. Her face crashed straight into Nami's moist privates, giving off a rather audible "splat".

"Oooh! Aren't we the eager one?" Nami moaned, unaware of Robin's clumsiness.

Robin did try her best to come up with a witty reply for the cheeky girl, but ultimately failed. "Fuck it, let's just do it." She thought, can't bother with words when she's this horny. Robin opened her mouth and munched down on Nami's love button. The navigator moaned as her clitoris was being worked on by Robin's eager tongue. The wet invader circled, flickered and sucked on her tender bud. Nami's gasped as her mind was being swept away by the passionate and skillful archeologist. And if that wasn't enough, she felt her crotch burn even further as Robin let Nami grow a cock of her own. Her new, erect appendage strained and twitched with need, ready for any pleasure coming its way. Nami gritted her teeth as she felt a pair of balls grow, just beneath her quivering meat. They ached and expanded until they were of considerable size and weight. Pleased with her work, Robin licked Nami's left, golf ball-sized nut and gave it a lengthy kiss. The cock in front of her jumped in surprise, coercing Robin to keep going, which she eagerly did. Robin grinned and held the cock firmly in her hand as she guided her tongue from the head, all the way up to the base. She repeated this several times before returning to Nami's wet vagina. Robin started sucking and licking on her lover's clitoris once more, but this time, her right hand slid up and down Nami's pulsating member. She loved how hard and warm it felt in her hand. Robin lowered her remaining hand and grabbed her own throbbing dick, giving both of them a nice and slow rub. Nami grunted and moaned as the pleasure inside grew larger and larger. The hand around her cock picked up paced and tightened its grip. Both of them moaned in synch as Robin brought her lover closer and closer to the sweet release that was so undeniably required. Nami raised her ass, if only slightly, pleading for more. She felt her balls clench and contract inwards as her orgasm approached. With a scream of joy, her cock and pussy was brought over the edge and streams of cum shot out all over the bed. Robin didn't let up though, her tongue and hand kept up their assault, prolonging Nami's earthshattering orgasm. Pools of ejaculate formed on the sheets before slowly being absorbed by the fabric. Robin kept jerking the navigators cock well beyond the point where she had stopped cumming.

"Don't stroke my cock after I just came, It's too sensitive!" Nami moaned.

Robin didn't answer; her mouth was too busy eating that divine pussy in front of her, all while making sure to specifically stroke the head of Nami's sensitive cock. Nami tried so swat the hand away, but Robin grew a pair of arms at the other end of the bed and restrained her mate, making sure that she wouldn't be disturbed. Nami kept pleading her lover to stop stroking her sensitive head, but Robin sped up, making it harder and harder for Nami to keep her cool. She shifted her attention from the moist slit in front of her and started sucking and pulling on Nami's testicles. Nami started whimpering frim the intense pleasure her pulsating shaft was being forced through. She could feel how Robin pulled her balls further away from her crotch, making her grunt in approval. Once again she could feel herself being pushed towards the edge. Robin tightened her grip even further and stroked the cockhead as fast as she could. Just as Nami let out another scream of pleasure, she let go of her friend's cock and let it spasm in the air. The cock jumped, desperate for the slightest attention. Nami moaned while her cock slowly released its sperm over the bed. Robin grinned and licked the aching cock before her, teasing it as it was forced through a torturous ruined orgasm. A few moments pasted before Nami's throbbing dick finally stopped oozing cum, leaving it in a harsh, needy frustration.

"Fuck, Robin! You made me cum so fucking hard."

"Glad to hear it. I really love making you scream."

"Mmm, but I think it's your turn now." Nami said, presenting her wetness for Robin.

Robin rose and guided her throbbing cock towards Nami, letting it slide up and down her moist slit. She bit her lip and grabbed the ass of her friend while slowly letting the tip of her cock enter her. It was too much for her as the tight fold enveloped her; she almost came on the spot. Robin pressed herself forward until all of her was inside. Nami squeezed her friend for all she could and started rocking back and forth, forced the cock in and out of her moistness. Robin gasped and pressed herself against her friend, forcing the cock all the way in, slapping her balls against Nami's. She pulled out and forced it back in, over and over until she rhythmically fucked that sweet, tight pussy. The both of them started moaning to the beat of their thrusts and groaned as their balls crashed into each other. After several hours of that obnoxious mist, Robin could finally release her frustration and fuck the brains out of her adorable companion. She almost started drooling, she was that fucking horny. The tight, wet and welcoming vagina really didn't help the matter either.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Robin screamed.

"Oh, yes! Fill me with your fucking cum, Robin! Let me feel that hot load inside me!"

With a final thrust, Robin unloaded straight into the eager navigator, burning her insides with hot, sticky juice. Robin's balls contracted and pumped as if nothing else matter. Load after load of cum shot out of her shaft, sending both of them into a sexual high. As the last drops of sperm left her cock, Robin slumped over and landed on Nami's back.

"Roll over and sit on your ass." Robin ordered.

"W-we're not done?"

"No. My vagina needs a good pounding too.

"Oh right, of course. Silly me." Nami said, giving off an awkward chuckle. Forgot about that.

Nami rolled over and did her best to sit herself up. After much struggle, she finally managed to rest her back against the wall behind her. Her cock still stands tall, despite everything it's been through. Just goes to show that Robin isn't the only one with a hard on for perverse pleasures. Robin knelt over Nami, slowly getting penetrated on that wonderful pole of meat. With the cock all the way inside, Robin let her body rest for a moment, relishing in the feeling of connection between the two. She looked at Nami with a smile and slowly moved in to kiss her. They closed their eyes as their lips met, and with their passionate kiss Robin slowly began to ride her lover. Nami, free from Robin's hands, embraced the archeologist in a tight hug as their tongues danced. Robin did the same, pressing her tits against Nami and trapping her own cock between them. Nami moaned into her lover as her cock got the ride of its life. The tightness of Robin's pussy drove her mad, and it didn't take long for her to reach the edge once again. Nami freed herself from their kiss and gasped as her cock strained and pumped her friend full of hot cum. Robin almost came right on the spot, but managed to hold out as she felt her insides being coated by Nami's love. As Nami's orgasm died, she fell back and hit the wall behind her, completely spent.

Robin rose and let the ejaculate inside her pour out, making it run down her friend's quivering cock. But she wasn't done yet. She shifted her position and let her legs coil around the back of Nami, as she let the cock penetrate her once more. Together with her arms, her legs tighten around Nami and held her in a death grip. She grinned at the confused and slightly alarmed navigator.

"Y-you can't be serious…?"

"Oh I'm very serious. I haven't even cum yet." Robin explained, tightening her pussy around Nami's sensitive cock.

"Please, I don't think I can take anymore! My cock is way too sensitive… Let me give you a blowjob instead?"

"Nope."

And with a mischievous chuckle, Robin started fucking the poor navigator. She started building momentum as quickly as she could; making sure Nami's sensitive cock didn't get any rest. Robin swung her body up and down, back and forth, clenching down on the shaft as much as possible. Nami screamed as the pleasure in her groin rose far beyond what she was used to and she dug her nails into the back of her friend. The sharp pain only made Robin more enthusiastic and began slamming her sex against Nami's. Feeling her orgasm approach, she locked her lips with Nami and continued her assault. Both of them managed a final thrust before being enveloped in a mind shattering orgasm. Nami came inside her friend once again, but with far less cum escaping her cock. Robin, however, threw her head backwards and arched her back from the insane spasms her pussy was going through. Her arms lost their grip and she fell flat on her back. Nami did what she could to support her lover, but only ended up holding Robin's hips in place. Several minutes passed and they were both still locked to each other, but they were slowly regaining their composure. Robin was still on her back, writhing in pleasure from her intense orgasm. Her cock was still rock hard and towered above her abdomen. Nami looked down on her friend, looking at her jumping dick. She released one of her hands from Robin's hip and placed it on the unsuspecting shaft. Robin's eyes shot open as a surge of pleasure thundered through her entire being. She came, and she came hard. Her cock erupted, painting her tits and face with hot cum. Some even flew past and landed on the floor behind her. Startled by the sudden ejaculation, Nami pulled her hand away from the pulsating shaft and watched the spectacle unfold. After a minute or so off ejaculating cock, Robin stopped moaning and her body went lifeless.

"Are you okay? Nami asked, barely holding herself up.

"…" Robin was fast asleep.

"Haha, all tuckered out." Nami's smiled triumphantly.

Nami grabbed her cock, which was still inside of her friend, and pulled it out. She tried to push Robin's legs to the side, but failed miserably, she was just way too tired. Nami closed her eyes and leaned back. "Who cares? This is actually quite pleasant," she thought. And with that she relaxed her muscles and slowly let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Later, the following morning, Nami woke up to the pleasant sound of running water. She opened her eyes and surveyed the room; it was most likely Robin taking a shower. She rose from the bed and stood up, stretching her body to rid herself from any stiffness. "Maybe I should've pushed Robin into a better position than what she was left in…" she thought. As Nami left the bedroom, the sound from the bathroom stopped. "Great, I can finally get cleaned up!" She tried opening the bathroom door which, to her surprise, actually worked. Maybe she was just a bit too paranoid, but she should probably tell Robin to lock the door next time. This wasn't the Sunny after all. Nami opened the door and was greeting by a beautiful, naked Robin.

"Good morning, Robin!" Nami uttered happily.

"Good morning." Robin smiled back, standing with only a towel in front of her waist.

"Can I use the shower, or do you need some more time?"

"Sure, I just need to dry up and won't be needed any water for that." Robin chuckled. "By the way, I cleaned your clothes while you slept. They're in the living room, on the sofa."

"Oh wow! You've been busy." Nami replied.

"Haha. No, not quite. You've been asleep for roughly 11 hours. It's almost noon."

"Oops…" Nami blushed.

The two finished their conversation and Robin left Nami to her shower. Robin got herself dressed and giggled, surprised that Nami hadn't noticed yet. It was at this point that the door to their apartment was unlocked and flung open. In came a rather invigorated Lora with a cart of food, apparently she had brought breakfast.

"So I take it that you two had fun yesterday" Lora grinned.

"Yes, it was very refreshing." Robin replied with a wink.

"Oh I bet it was. I've always wondered what it's like to have a cock and how it would feel to fuck a pussy." Lora was getting quite excited. Poor thing had probably been forced to listen to them all night from the other side of the wall.

Before Robin got the chance to answer, Nami had finished her shower and was standing butt-naked in the living room, staring at the two. She had probably heard the door open and wanted to see who it was.

"Lora, would you mind giving me the clothes you're sitting on."

"Oh! I didn't notice them, sorry." Lora handed Nami her clothes.

"I guess I can forgive you, you brought us food after all." Nami teased.

The group laughed and when Nami had been dressed they went straight to devouring the breakfast. During the course of their meal, they discussed the issue with the man they saw before. Lora told them that Victor LeBlanc is of noble birth and sees himself well above the ranks of normal people. He inherited the wealth of his father and grandfather and is now building a massive drug empire from their success and the discovery of Ruby's Kiss. Lora explained that island hosts a massive, red tree in its center that excretes the sap used for the drug. Victor's research team became aware of the saps properties and tried to use in its natural form. This ended up killing all of the people who consumed it. The sap forced the victims to cum endlessly until their hearts failed. Later, the researchers noticed that the lake surrounding the tree had a percentage of diluted sap in it. It was apparent that the tree excreted sap into the lake from its roots. They tried using the diluted sap in their experiments instead and found out to get far better results than from the pure sap. The water didn't outright kill the people who took it, but instead they fell into a deep coma, stuck in a limbo of sexual arousal. Finally achieving some form of success, Victor had a massive dam built to the northwest of the city, to block the sap escaping into the sea. Seeing as the sap was too dangerous in its natural form, Victor had another facility built next to the dam so they could break down the sap and make the drug you see today.

The percentage of sap increased over the years and started to affects the forest that surrounds the lake. The forest grew large and hostile, to the point where some species of plants were able to move around and attack other plants and animals. This was roughly ten years ago and the island has changed drastically during this period of time. So much so that Victor had the outer wall built five years ago to prevent the city from being attack. But the forest only grew larger and larger, to the point where plants started growing above the wall and started attacking the factory district. This is when Victor built the larger, more fortified, inner wall. That was three years ago, so you can imagine the insane growth of the forest. Not wanting to keep building walls and losing parts of the city, Victor had another facility built in the northeast. This new building was dedicated to learning more about the mutation the forest is going through. They send soldiers there on a regular basis, chopping, burning and destroying all plants in the vicinity as it kept growing back. This is where they sent the majority of the people that worked in the factory district. He also had the dam vent the contents of the lake into the sea from time to time, to try and regulate the growth of the forest. "So that's what the red stuff they saw when they approached the city," Robin thought.

"I'm guessing the facility northeast from here is where they keep your father?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I highly doubt dad had the qualifications to work at facility where they make the drug. They probably force him to gather samples of the plants used in the studies." Lora replied.

"So it's obvious where we need to go from here, but how do we get there?" Nami pointed out.

"We'll have to go by foot, through the forest. There's a large dirt road leading out from the eastern district." Lora explained.

"I don't think that will be necessary. There's an underground tram system going between all three major points of interest. It's most likely how they transport the drug to the city and supplies to the facilities without having to risk going through the forest." Robin pointed out.

"What!? How do you know all this?" Lora asked, rather confused.

"I used my ability to eavesdrop on Victor. They're sending troops to the northwestern facility. Apparently there's something big happening at the dam."

"…" Lora sat silent, biting her nails. "But surely this tram system is heavily guarded?"

"That's true, but we should be able to infiltrate, dress up as soldiers and then sneak off and head towards the research facility."

"Oh… Yeah, that could work." Lora didn't seem too fond of this idea.

"So where is this station?" Nami asked.

"It's in the northern parts of the slums." Robin explained.

"Why would they build it there? Would be much better if it went straight to the central district right? That's where they sell and use the stuff."

"I have no idea, but that's where we're going."

"Are you guys sure about this? The slums are infested with deadly plants and wild animals. I think it is way too dangerous." Lora stated.

"It' safer than venturing into the jungle, where there should be even more dangers." Robin replied. Lora didn't say anything, she only nodded in acceptance.

With that, the three finished up any remaining tasks that needed to be done and headed outside. As they left the establishment, they noticed a lot of guards walking around, talking to the citizens. The guards held a wanted poster, asking the people if they had seen the person on the poster. Curious about what was up; Lora approached one of the guards and asked what was going on. The guard turned to her and showed her the wanted poster. Lora gasped at the picture and froze in place. The guard raised an eyebrow and looked behind the startled female and saw Robin. He instantly started screaming and picked up his whistle and blew. The poster was dropped and fluttered until it landed on the ground. It was Robin's wanted poster. Lora instantly ran towards the two, grabbed them and they ran as fast as they could away from the gathering mob of guards. This was going to a lot harder than they thought…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips &amp; Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".

**Important!**

Right now there's a poll on my profile and I need your help to decide a day which I will publish my stories on. Please use this link u/2794651/ and enter the poll at the top of the page. Just pick two days of the week which you think will work best for you – Thanks!


	5. Chapter 3,5 - King of the Jungle

**Sexual content:**

Zoro

* * *

Chapter 3.5 – King of the Jungle

A couple of hours after the crew had split up at the harbor, Luffy and the gang headed straight towards the western gates of the western district. The guards had told them that the jungle was a dangerous place and that they should stay in the city. Reluctant of giving up on such an adventure, Luffy tried to reason with the guard by complaints and whining.

"As I said; I'm not letting you four out of the city, and that's that!"

"C'mon stingy! We can handle it!" Luffy fumed.

"You're not going out there!"

"FINE! I'll just climb the wall!"

"Luffy-san can be very adamant sometimes, yohoho."

"The shit I've seen him do; this pales in comparison." Usopp explained.

"Oi, Luffy, can't we just have a look around the town first? I'm sure there's plenty of food you can eat here." Zoro suggested. He would rather just have a drink and take a nap. "Luffy?"

It was too late; Luffy had already shot an arm up towards the top of the wall and latched onto it with his hand. He smiled at his friends and grabbed them with his other arm, letting it coil around them like a snake.

"Don't you fucking dare…"

"Yoho?"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Shi shi shi shi…" Luffy just grinned.

In an instant, the four of them shot straight up the side of the gigantic wall. The three screamed and flailed as their bodies was dragged through the air, dangerously close to grinding against the stone wall. Luffy just laughed his ass of as they blasted towards the top. As they approached their destination, Luffy thought he'd be kind for once, making sure they all landed safely on top of the structure. He let go of his friends and made a safe landing… "Wait, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around" He thought. Luffy looked to his side to find that his friends wasn't with him.

"YOUIDIOTIWILLMURDERYOUFIVETIMESOVERANDCUTYOUINTOPIECES!" Zoro screamed, as he flew towards the horizon.

Luffy had unknowingly catapulted his friends, at breakneck speeds, through the skies and into the thick of the jungle. "Haha! They seem to be having so much fun!" He thought. "Maybe I should follow them so they don't get lost?" Luffy stepped back and took a running start, leaping out from the wall and down, straight into the treetops of the jungle.

Brook and Usopp were sent off together in the same direction at a frightening speed. The two screamed and cried as their bodies hurled through the sky and down towards the solid, jungle floor. They hit the tree tops and smashed anything in their way until they both crashed face-first, straight into the ground. It took a few moments before Usopp realized that he wasn't dead yet; he wasn't so sure about brook though.

"That freaking irresponsible, nutcase of a captain! I'm going to garnish his ass with my 10-ton hammer if I see him again!" Usopp raged. "Brook, are you okay there?"

"I don't think so; I'm just a pile of bones after all, Usopp-san!" Brook replied.

"Yeah, I think you're fine… For now. I have no idea where we are and it is bloody dark in here. This jungle is huge and there's scary noises coming from everywhere…"

"Where do you think Luffy and Zoro are?"

"Oh shit… Zoro got flung off somewhere else. Poor thing is going to be lost forever in this place! At least I got to be with the second most intelligent guy in our group." Usopp gave Brook his thumbs up.

"Yohohohoho! But I don't have a brain!"

"I guess I take that back then…" Usopp muttered to himself as Brook continued with a myriad of skull-jokes.

Both of them decided it was probably better if they started looking for the other two, rather than just staying put. They walked for a few moments before reaching a river. It looked really thick and red. Usopp made the assumption that this river was the same one leading out into the ocean. Pondering what could be the cause of its red color, he suggested that they follow the river inwards, away from the sea. Brook agreed and so they were off into mysterious territories.

After an hour or so of walking, they heard rustling coming from some bushes next to them. It increased gradually until the source suddenly sprang into action and attacked the two confused individuals. Out came a large amount of plant vines, snapping and whipping at them. Usopp did what he normally does in situations like these and panicked, flailing with his arms until his courage came back. Brook unsheathed his sword and sliced away at the vines, cutting them into tiny pieces. But they just kept multiplying and from the bushes came a monstrous looking flower with a giant mouth, drooling at thought of eating them.

"Usopp-san, I could use some help over here, this thing is scary!"

"But you're doing fine on your own!"

"USOPP-SAN!"

"O-okay, okay!"

Brook and Usopp leapt into combat with the enormous… thing in front of them, bombarding it with flying cuts and fire. It took a several long minutes, but the flower-creature finally died, oozing weird goo everywhere. From its mouth came a final puff of red dust, before it started withering away. Afraid that the ooze and dust cloud might be poisonous; the two of them took a few steps back while staring at the thing they had just killed. What the hell was it?

After the dust had settled, Usopp approached the remains and inspected it. It wasn't much unlike the vicious plants he had once fought with Heracles, but this one seemed odd somehow. That's when he noticed a couple of sacks hanging from the back of the withering flower's face. These sacks didn't wither along with the main body. He slit them open and out came hundreds of small seeds in a pool of goo. He put on some gloves and picked up a few of the seeds. It seemed like a vital part of the plant-creature's reproductive system. He cleaned the seeds off and put them in his bag for more in-depth analysis later. Satisfied with their victory, the two of them continued, but making darn sure that they wouldn't be ambushed again.

Elsewhere, in another part of the jungle, we find Zoro hanging from a branch from his foot. His robe was now dangling over his face, revealing his choice of underwear to anyone watching. Luckily for him, no one was present to see him unravel himself so. Zoro cut himself lose and crashed headfirst into a puddle of mud. He cursed his captain for making him go through such an ordeal, as he dug his head free.

"I'll fucking murder that idiot when I get my hands on him!" Zoro swore, doing his best to rid his face from the sticky mud. "Where did the others go…?" He muttered. "They better not be lost again." When Zoro deemed himself worthy of continuing, he looked around trying to decide which direction to head in. "That direction should be north, since east is to the right," he though. Zoro decided to let fate choose and closed his eyes. In his mind, he imagined fighting a giant dragon. After he defeated the dragon, it had told him to go north. Zoro opened his eyes and grinned. "This is why I never get lost," he reasoned as he proceeded to head north, which in this case was actually west…

As Zoro walked, he noticed a presence close to him. He was being followed. Suddenly a large plant-like body jumped out in front of him and a large amount of vines appeared with it, grabbing his legs and pinning him down. "Silly plants," he thought as he unsheathed his swords and readied his attack. As he got ready, the plant spewed out some red dust right into his face, taking him by surprise and making him cough. "Fucking plant getting cocky…"

"Santoryu… O-Tatsumaki!"

Zoro cut into the air, causing a giant tornado of slicing winds and cutting the plant-creature into tiny pieces. The dust cleared with the attack and the path he was taking was now being nicely opened by his raging attack. Zoro grinned and put the swords back into their sheaths and continued on his way.

After a few minutes of walking, just as his tornado had died town, he started to feel a bit hot. It was weird, it wasn't as much as him feeling warm, but something making him blush and feel aroused. It had happened a good few times before in his life, being aroused, but his dedication to his training has made it less frequent. Zoro felt groggy and his vision became hazy. "Shit, its attack was poisonous…" he thought as pulled the robe off from his upper body, letting it hang from his waist. He needed to cool down. It was then that he noticed something odd, yet pleasant. For some reason he had laid his eye on a woman, straight in front of him. She was butt-naked. She noticed him and waved him forward seductively with her hand. Zoro gulped and moved forward, cautious for another ambush.

The woman aggressively walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. Zoro's limbs wouldn't respond to his commands anymore. The woman embraced him and let the kiss continue. His face was beat-red at this point. Zoro's knees buckled which led him to fall on his butt. The women followed him down, coercing him to his back. She was grinding her body against his and slowly started stroking the tent on his robe.

"Zooooro…" The lady whispered into his ear, licking all over his face. He wanted to respond, but he couldn't. "Zoro." She said, a bit more sternly. "ZORO! The fuck are you doing!?" Zoro snapped back to reality as Franky called out his name.

"blethfrrralth…" Was also Zoro could say, almost completely paralyzed by the poison.

"I don't care what your kinks are, but could you seriously let go off that goat while I'm here, it's freaking me out…" Franky said, watching Zoro dry-hump a jungle goat.

Zoro's eyes shot open as he realized what he was embracing in his arms. He started to panic as his senses returned, feeling his hard member poke the belly of his furry friend.

"MMFFFLLPPHRROOOO!" Zoro screamed.

"What's that? Five more minutes? Fine do what you want; I'll be around the corner… Call out when you and… your friend is done."

And thus Zoro was left alone, unable to move, with a slobbering goat stuck in his arms. Fucking hallucinations.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips &amp; Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".

**Important!**

Right now there's a poll on my profile and I need your help to decide a day which I will publish my stories on. Please use this link u/2794651/ and enter the poll at the top of the page. Just pick two days of the week which you think will work best for you – Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4 - The slums

**Sexual content:**

Blowjob, handjob, teasing, edging, ruined orgasm.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The slums

"GET THEM!" The guard screamed, waving his arms and flailing in the direction the three is running in.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell just happened, Lora!?" Nami barked, running as fast as she could.

"ASK YOUR FRIEND! I didn't do anything but save you!" Lora retorted.

"I apologize, but I really didn't have much choice." Robin calmly explained.

Before the frantic conversation could continue, the three were interrupted by a hail of bullets. It seemed like the guards were not very concerned with capturing them alive. Robin darted into an alley and used her powers to drag the others with her. She hoped that her shortcut would confuse some of the guards and minimize the amount of lead coming their way. Once outside of the alley, Robin quickly cut the corner, dragging Nami and Lora along with her.

"Let's see if we can shake them." Robin smiled, crossing her arms.

Up from the ground bloomed several copies of herself, creating quite an bewildering scene for any onlookers. Taking advantage of the small windows where the guards couldn't see them, the clones scattered and ran in opposite direction of the group. As the guards came running out of the alley, they halted in their place and rubbed their eyes. "What the hell was going on?" they thought. The slight hesitation gave the group enough time to dive into another narrow passageway between two buildings.

"Holy crap, you can clone yourself!?" Lora gasped.

"It's part of my power, yes."

"Can you have sex with yourself…?" Lora asked.

"What kind of question is that!?" Nami intervened.

"Fufu… Yes I can." Robin replied proudly.

"Awesome…" Lora eyes became huge and sparkly at this new-found information.

"Stop dorking out, you two, and focus on the task at hand! The guards have found us again!" Nami flailed with her arms.

Although the amount of guards chasing them had diminished, there was still quite a sizable force gaining on them. As long as they were still in sight, Robin couldn't make any more clones to throw them off. She considered using her powers to just take the guards out and be done with it. But she had no idea how many there were chasing them or if there were reinforcements on their way. For how long would they get bogged down if they resolved to fighting, and what if they dragged innocent civilians into it? There were great risk to whichever choice she took and time was ticking. She couldn't dwell on it anymore, something had to happen.

"Grab onto me, you two! Mil Fleur: La Gran Ola!"

Robin crossed her arms and out from the ground below her grew thousands of arms. Like a great wave the arms rose towards the sky and swept over the shocked guards. They began shooting at the massive wall of limbs coming at them, which caused great pain to Robin, but the arms did not yield. The wave came crashing down on the screaming guards, grabbing and pinning them down to the ground. Once they had been secured, the wave rose once more and traveled towards the next group of pray, continuing until all the guards had been consumed. By the time that they were released from their bonds, the trio was long gone.

"Where the fuck did they go!?" A guard yelled.

"They couldn't have gotten far! Check every corner of the street! Check every alley, just find them!"

The guards ran around without a single clue as to where the criminals had gone. They searched every box, cart and crowd for any sign of them but not a single trace was found. Several minutes passed and their interest began to dissipate. No reason to look for something that wasn't there.

"Mmmphf!" Lora said, muffled by Robin's limbs.

"Just let them pass and I'll remove my hands." Robin whispered back.

"How are they not seeing us…?" Nami asked.

"They're chasing three suspects on foot, there's no reason for them to look up."

"I guess you're right."

The three girls sat high above the street, in a net of Robin's limbs. They waited before the majority of the guards had left their vicinity before moving on. Instead of climbing down and taking the road, Robin thought it'd be a better idea if they continued along the side of the buildings. She crossed her arms once again and out from the concrete structure grew legs, creating a path along its wall.

"PUAAH! How long were you going to have me muffled, Robin!?" Lora flailed.

"My apologies, but I couldn't let your screams get us caught."

"Could at least warn us before yanking us up so far…" Lora pouted.

"I did."

"Not specifically! 'Hold on tight' doesn't exactly translate into 'let me just pull you up ninety feet above ground and have you wrapped up in a dozen of my arms!"

"I will keep that in mind next time it should happen." Robin responded with a gentle smile.

"Mind if we get going? I'd like to get out of this part of town before more of them show up." Nami intervened.

"Right, and if you two wouldn't mind. Could you take off your shoes? You are going to be walking on my legs after all." Robin said, receiving two short nods as response from the other two.

After their small "chat", the trio begins their journey along the side of the buildings, making sure they dodge the occasional windows. It was obvious to Robin that they couldn't go through the eastern district, which was their initial plan. With the guards on high alert they would get spotted in an instant, even if they were disguised. Brute force wouldn't work either; they would just end up in the same situation they are in now, maybe even worse? No, there was only one real option remaining. Luckily, none of them were afraid of heights.

"Your legs are really soft…" Lora stated.

"We're going to need to climb to the top of the inner wall." Robin replied, completely ignoring what Lora said.

"WHAT!?" Both Nami and Lora yelled in unison.

"But that's really dangerous!" Lora pointed out.

"Would you prefer going through the eastern gate? Where the guards are probably waiting for us?

"…"

"She does have a point…" Nami added.

"Fine…" Lora muttered.

Nami didn't want to say anything, but she was sure that Robin had noticed it as well. The closer they got to the wall, the more irritable and nervous Lora became. She couldn't tell why of course, but it must be something in the slums that has her on edge. Nami didn't want to pry the poor girl for information either since it could be a delicate topic. Her father had basically been kidnapped and she's been living in the slums on her own. What kind of monsters could be living there? Regardless, they would soon find out.

The three of them kept walking on top of the walkway made of legs, keeping an eye out for any oddities or patrolling guards. Nami couldn't help to but walk a bit slower than she should, but those legs were so warm and soft. There were no guards around, so why not take the time to enjoy the moment, right? Below them walked hundreds of people, minding their own busy life without a clue of the trio walking above them. It was weird seeing the people so… normal, but Nami just assumed that the inhabitants hadn't fired up the "sex gas" yet. The distinct lack of red mist kind of gave that away.

"How come the buildings are so tall in this city?" Nami asked, trying to judge the height of some of the buildings around them.

"Long story short? A lot of people used to live in the slums, before they became slums, and once the outside wall started breaking down they erected the inner wall. Anyone wanting to be alive moved closer to the center of the city, inside of the wall where it was safe. Since there's only so much space in the central district, the only real option left was to build upwards." Lora explained.

"Oh, you sure do know a lot about this place."

"I've lived here all my life and my father lived most of his life here as well. I haven't even been outside of the wall yet."

"Have you not tried traveling to neighboring islands?" Robin asked.

"It's illegal to board any form of transportation unless you're a registered citizen of one of the districts. The slums are not districts." Lora's tone changed into a bitter mumble. It was obvious that she didn't not enjoy where the conversation had gone.

"We're almost at the wall." Robin stated, not wanting to continue their previous discussion." Are you two ready for some climbing?" Robin stated, not wanting to continue their previous discussion.

"Sure." Nami replied, while Lora only nodded.

The wall was gigantic before, but standing so close to it gave them a whole new perspective. Robin crossed her arms and formed a bridge towards the tall wall. Once connected, she let her limbs grow diagonally up along the exterior of it, forming a very narrow staircase. They hurried over the bridge and began climbing the wall. The three were already well above ground, but it was still just about 1/3 up to the top. Now all they had to do was to walk up the stairs and not look down, easier said than done.

The city looked much different from above than it did from the streets. On the lower levels, the exteriors and decorations were quite modest. Stone and wood were used for the bottom sections of the buildings, whilst the middle were made out of a smooth and colorful concrete. The level of detail increased drastically the higher you looked. The top of some buildings were highly ornate and gave of a strong feeling that the inhabitants took their hierarchy very literally. The apex of some, of these buildings, very few, seemed to be made out of a form of white stone, polished to near perfection. It was quite reminiscent of marble, but something didn't seem quite right with it. It almost looked like a solidified liquid.

Robin gazed upon the city below as they slowly made their way up to the top of the wall. She kept her eyes firmly focused on all of the odd structures. The people living in those marbled floors must be very rich, or even borderline wealthy. The scarcity of these housings very apparent and they didn't really seem to fit the town all that much. But the thing that stuck out the most was the tall building in the center of it all. The only building that was taller than the inner was itself. It was Victor's office and home.

The massive building had a frame out of metal and its walls were covered in a very reflective glass. There was no way an outsider would be able to peek inside of it. Besides the large letter on its front, the building itself was very simple. It looked completely out of place amongst the other structures, much more so than the odd, marbled structures. Robin had previously gotten a decent look of it on the inside after hiding an eye and an ear on Victor's back, when they spotted him from the marketplace.

The interior was much richer than what the outside would suggest. If nothing else, one would have confused as a palace. The walls were covered in art and shimmering metals, whilst the ceiling was clad in a myriad of ornate chandeliers. The floor was made of a very dark and polished wood, covered by long, red carpets. Besides only getting a glimpse of its hallways, elevators and offices, Robin had noticed several large, metallic doors. They didn't have any description attached to them besides a few numbers and letters. They were obviously meant to categorize the room's contents, but it was impossible to tell what those contents were.

Sadly, Robin wished she could have done more than just simple eavesdropping. Her intentions were to create several clones and have them search the entire building, but the mist had lowered her concentration drastically. It was unfortunate, but unavoidable. She did, however, witness a meeting between Victor and two other individuals. They talked very briefly about the current situation at the dam and about the progress at each individual facility outside of the city. It was here that Robin's powers had failed and her eye and ear vanished into nothingness.

* * *

"Robin?" Nami asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay? We've reached the top but you're just staring off into the distance."

"My apologies, something occupied my mind." Robin dropped her thoughts and climbed up on the wall. "What a marvelous view…"

"Isn't it!? You can see the entire island from here!" Nami cheered, clearly happy to get off the side of the wall. "And check out that tree! It's huge… and very red. That's the tree that released the sap-stuff, right?"

"We should get down as soon as possible." Lora stated.

"Why is that?" Robin asked.

"There are several guards that patrol these walls, and I doubt that you want to be here when they arrive."

"I hardly see that as an issue. We can see them coming from a mile away, literally. If anything, we could use a small break before continuing."

"I wouldn't mind staying here for a while and enjoy the view." Nami agreed.

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you." Lora walked off and sat herself down by the edge of the wall overlooking the city.

"What do you think is up with Lora…?" Nami whispered to Robin.

"I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that she's hiding something from us, or maybe she's just stressed about going outside the walls? Regardless, I wouldn't worry too much about it. We'll deal with whatever happens as it comes." Robin replied.

"Sounds good to me."

Robin, Nami and Lora sat on the wall for quite some time, taking in the view of the jungle and its oddities. The entire island was covered in it, besides a few places. In the middle you could see the giant tree sticking out of the red lake it stood in. West of it, you could see faint hints of what appeared to be a large structure. To the east you had a large clearing, with a single building in the middle of it. It was the research facility the three were heading towards. Robin stared at it for a long time. Something was off with it, like many other things. She didn't see any form of life around it. "Surely there would be guards and workers in its vicinity?" she thought to herself.

Robin looked down the wall, at the slums she stood above. The former factory district didn't quite look like a place where you manufactured materials or chemicals. The buildings were more like regular houses and not big, industrial complexes. Actually, they were more reminiscent of shacks and sheds, with only a few larger buildings. Besides those, there was one building that looked very sturdy, and was quite large. Considering their current location and the lack of similar structures, Robin assumed that it was the top part of the underground train station.

Just below them, she could see plants and vines all over the place. The wildlife had taken control over the entire area. Most of the houses were covered in vegetation and monsters of different shapes and sizes roamed between the structures. It was hard to believe that some people still lived here, according to Lora at least. No matter how hard Robin looked, even with the help of her powers, she couldn't find a single sign of human life.

"I think this should suffice." Robin said. "We'll begin our descent once you've prepare yourselves; we're most likely going to meet an abundance of unpleasant creature once we reach the ground."

"Right!" Nami replied, readying herself for combat.

"You make it sound like we're almost there already. You do realize it's most likely going to take about as long to go down as it took to get up here, right?" Lora stated.

"You'll see." Robin grinned at the puzzled girl and walked towards the edge of the wall. Robin waved Nami and Lora to join her.

"Now what?" Lora asked.

"We fly." Robin placed her hand on Lora's back and pushed the girl off the wall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lora screamed as she fell towards the ground.

"You're evil…" Nami stated."

"Fufufu…" Robin chuckled.

Instead of falling to her death, Lora was yanked from her quick descent and into a soft glide. She managed to stop screaming and began flapping her arms as if she was a bird. Once she had calmed down, Lora noticed the wings on her back. They were very large and very wide, stretching out much further than what her arms were capable of. A brief thought entered Lora's mind. She was most likely already dead and these wings were a sign of her passing. Soon she would begin her ascension towards heaven and her final resting place.

"Are you alright Lora?" Robin asked, landing gently to the side of the shocked girl.

"W-what?" Lora stammered. "I'm not dead?"

"No, you're quite alive." Robin replied.

"For the moment at least…" Nami added, raising her weapon.

Robin hadn't thought about the implications of Lora's scream, but it had apparently attracted a large amount of dangerous plant-like creatures. Slowly they were being surrounded from all sides by a myriad of different leafy monstrosities. Smooth and oily vines approached them from all sides, hoping to entangle their victim's legs. Large flowers drooled acidic substances from their tentacles as they coiled forward. Giant flytraps hissed at them, showing off their razor-sharp teeth. Robin crossed her arms, it was now or never.

In an instant the creatures attacked the two women with unparalleled ferocity, leaving them no room for escape. Nami and Robin had no intentions of escaping however. Nami raised her climatact and from it came a long chain of bubbles. She swung it towards the first row of monster and the bubbles followed like the rope on a whip. The bubbles hit the plants and ruptured, covering them in dark clouds which rapidly expanded. In a fraction of a second, the long string of cloud exploded into a raging thunderstorm, shocking and searing the flesh of the monstrous plants. Once the discharge of electricity had settled, the charred remains of the plants could be seen twitching on the ground.

In a brief moment of fear and hesitation, the rest of the plant-like creatures halted their attack and stared at the pile of death in front of them. Nami grinned and raised her climatact once again. Instead of swinging it towards the plants, she whipped a single bubble of electricity up towards the sky. The creatures were not impressed by this and regained their bravery and charged once more. What they didn't know what that the small bubble had flown into a dense and dark cloud that was hovering a small distance above them. Just as they were about to reach the two women, Nami brought her climatact down towards the ground in one swift movement. As if guided by the tip of her weapon, several huge bolts of lightning tore through the air and struck the second line of plants.

Before the last of the creatures had the chance to attack, Robin had summoned two giant legs from the wall behind her. The plants shrieked in fear as the massive bodies of flesh were slowly being positioned above them. In sheer desperation, the monsters began fleeing as fast as they could, but it was all in vain. The undersides of Robin's giant feet came crashing down and crushed whatever was unlucky enough to find itself between the ground and the large, fleshy limbs. The giant feet stomped over and over on the wriggling flowers and tentacles until nothing was moving. The battle had been settled.

"Well, that was easy…" Nami sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, I was expecting a bit more out of these creatures. Hey, where did Lora go?" Robin asked, letting her giant legs slowly crumble into pink flower petals, which briefly fluttered in the wind as they vanished into thin air.

"Wasn't she with you? You were the one pushing her off the wall after all…"

"She was right next to me when the creatures appeared, but I took my eyes off her once they attacked us. She must have gotten scared and ran away." Robin stated. "I hope she didn't get eaten by any wild animals."

"Don't say such things, Robin!" Nami shuddered.

"It should be fine though. She has lived here all her life, I'm sure she knows her way around this place." Robin continued. "We all have the same destination; she'll know where to go."

"Yeah, you're right."

After their brief conversation about Lora's whereabouts had ended, Robin decided to inspect some of the less crispy plants. She walked over to one of the larger flowers and carefully knelt down beside it. It showed no signs of life, so Robin extended her right hand and touched one of its many tentacles. It was slimy and felt very dense. Her eyes travelled along the body of the plant, fearing that it might be a bit too broken to be identified. Even then, she wasn't sure she had seen anything like it before.

Just as she was about to rise from her position, a small sac started to inflate from one of its limbs. Robin stopped in her track and looked at the foreign lump. Suddenly, the sac quickly grew bloated and began to stretch. Robin's eyes shot open as she realized what was going to happen, but it was too late. The sac ruptured and its contents exploded out into the air, creating a large, yellow cloud of what appeared to be pollen. Robin had quickly dashed out of the way, but had inhaled a large amount of the yellow substance.

Robin began to cough violently as the pollen entered her mouth and nose, all the way down to her lungs. She reflexively scratched at her throat hoping to ease the severe itching the pollen had caused, but proved rather pointless. Tears poured out of her eyes and down her face as she began sneezing repeatedly. Nami came rushing to her side, but she was unable to do anything besides hold her steady and provide her with ample amounts of tissue paper. Surprisingly, the symptoms had quickly vanished, just as quickly as they had appeared.

"Robin, are you okay?" Nami asked worryingly.

"Y-yes… I think I'm fine now." Robin replied, wiping the tears off of her face. "It was careless of me to approach them so soon."

"You should be thankful that it wasn't poisonous."

"We don't know that yet, but I'll be more careful next time."

"Right." Nami nodded sternly.

Robin allowed herself a few minutes to recuperate from the nasty effects of the pollen. Her head was throbbing and her legs were a bit shaky, but that was the extent of the damage she had suffered. It was cumbersome to get up on her feet, but Nami was there to help her. Together, they headed in the direction of the train station, and hoped to find Lora on their way there.

As the two women walked amongst the ruins of the former district, they got a closer look at some of the structures. Robin's thoughts were more of less confirmed. This was far from a place where manufacturing took place, If anything, it looked more like a residential area, minus the residents. The houses were made out of wood or stone and much like the insides of the inner wall and were ranked by their position. Large, stone husks of former homes were found closer to the inner wall, and the even more run down, wooden ones had been built closer to the outer wall.

Nami and Robin inspected the interiors of some of the houses, avoiding the large amounts of debris that was scattered all over the place. Many of the rooms and sections of the hallways were covered in plants and vines, making it rather difficult to get through. As they kept searching, Robin began to feel a tad bit strange. She had been relatively weak ever since inhaling the pollen, but now the effect seemed to spike. The trembling in her legs became worse and her balance began to degrade. Her head felt foggy and her eye became very tired. She wanted to call out for Nami, who walked in front of her, but was unable to. Robin's voice was all but gone and her body began to lose its strength. Just a moment later, she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"Robin?" Nami asked softly.

"Ugh… W-what happened?" Robin replied, still quite groggy.

"Oh thank god, you're awake!" Nami flung herself over Robin and hugged her.

"Easy now…"

"You just suddenly collapsed. I thought you really had been poisoned… I didn't know what to do!" Nami was quite flustered. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm still a bit dizzy, but I don't think it hurts anywhere… Aaah!" Robin let out a sharp moan. Nami quickly jumped off of Robin, afraid she might have been too rough. "Nami…"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are my pants gone?" Robin asked, looking down at her bare crotch.

"W-well… Y-you see… I saw that your dick was hard and it looked really uncomfortable so I kind of, maybe, took them off so it could get some space…?" Nami answered nervously.

"Right…" Robin replied as she tried to sit up. "Seems like my body is still a bit weak. How long was I out?"

"You've been out for several hours, three to be precise." Nami explained. "You were sleeping quite soundly the entire time." Nami continued. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a cock?" Nami asked as she stared at the erect member.

"I'm not sure. I've had it since this morning. Maybe it had something to do with the drugs in the air mixing with the rumble ball? Ugh…" Robin groaned. "My testicles are on fire…"

"I'm not surprised; your penis has been like this ever since you collapsed."

Robin didn't respond, her eyes were fixed on the throbbing stiffness standing straight up in front of her. As she became more awake, the frustration between her legs became more apparent. Her cock was already drooling pre cum and her balls ached something fierce. She just wanted to grab it and start stroking right then and there, but her arms would barely move.

"Nami…" Robin gasped as her cock jumped from the cool air. "I'm so incredibly horny right now. Do you think… Aah! We could have sex?"

"I don't think I can right now, Robin. You just woke up and I've been worried sick about you for the last few hours…" Nami replied.

"I understand, Nami, I really do. But right now I can't seem to move that well and I really need to do something about this, it's driving me crazy…"

"Can't it wait for a little while?

"Aaaah!" Robin moaned as her cock tensed up. "Please, Nami… Can't you just give me a blowjob or something? Ooooh fuuuck! Just do anything, I beg you!"

The little power Robin had, she used to thrust her hips as her cock grew even harder. It didn't seem like there was an end to how horny she could become. The sensation was taking her over completely, causing the veins in her dick to pop out from under her skin. Nami didn't know what to say, she just stared at the cock that jerked so desperately. Not even during their intimate moments has she seen Robin's member get so hard before.

Nami carefully placed her hand around the rock hard dick, causing Robin to gasp and moan. Nami blushed as she carefully slid her hand up and down; it was so warm and almost felt like a solid block of wood. He instinctively bit her lower lip as she continued to stroke, watching as Robin writhed and moaned on the bed. It had only been ten minutes since Robin woke up, so Nami was still feeling a bit down from the hours of worry that she had been through.

She hadn't had time to explain what has been happening during Robin's unconsciousness, nor how she had to carry Robin to this small, undamaged house without windows. Luckily for them, it still had a bed with a mattress on it, minus the sheets of course. Besides the bed, there were not that many items in the house, just a stove and a bathroom. "Aaah! Please, faster!"

Robin's sudden pleading for more took Nami straight out of her thoughts and back to reality. Nami focused on the moment at hand and tried to stroke her lover's cock, but it proved rather difficult. It was so very hard that the skin barely moved as her hand slid up and down. Nami didn't want to hurt Robin by stroking too hard. She needed some form of lubrication and their belongings had been left inside the building, in midst of Nami's panicking, where Robin had collapsed.

With Robin groaning and gasping below her, Nami didn't have any other choice. She positioned herself with her rear above Robin's face and bent down towards the desperate cock. She slid her hand down towards the base of the shaft, bent it towards her and opened her mouth. Nami let her tongue lick the top of Robin's member as she slowly brought it inside of her. All she could hear was her lover's lewd whimpering as she closed her mouth around her cock.

Nami listened to Robin's sounds and judged the reactions of her dick as her tongue twirled around the engorged tip. She pushed herself down on it, just a little bit, and starting sucking. Robin wriggled and twitched as Nami swallowed more and more of her desperate sex, coating it with her saliva. Nami moved her hand up towards her mouth and began to bob up and down. Each time she went up, she would suck and rotate around the tip as she licked it. On the way down, her hand would spread the saliva all over the shaft.

Her eyes were still fixated on Robin's wonderful cock. She was determined to wring out every last bit of pleasure that she possibly could. Nami held her hand just in front of her mouth and stroked the cock as she continued to suck it up and down. Slowly, her pace increased and her hand began to rotate around the shaft, while her other free hand began to fondle and caress Robin's inflated balls.

Robin couldn't understand how she could be this horny; she had never felt anything quite like this. It was slightly frightening that she could be brought to this intense desperation, but at the same time it aroused her to no end. Her dick was straining and throbbing, almost burning with need. If it wasn't for Nami, she would be stuck on this bed, not being able to do a single thing about it. Once this was over, she would make sure to thank Nami as much as she could.

Her balls were so heavy and full, which Nami took complete advantage of and made sure to tease them as she massaged them just the way Robin liked it. She pulled and stretched them as she worked on her needy cock. Robin couldn't help but to whimper and moan almost constantly, gasping for air as the sensation drove her wild with desire. Her mind was full of sex and lewd fantasies, fueling the slow and agonizing buildup of pressure inside her testicles. She just wanted to cum so badly.

Nami tried to force as much cock down her throat as she could, but only managed about half of it. She could normally take a lot more, but Robin's penis was too big and hard. It wasn't really an issue, but Nami was a really stubborn person and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. Sadly, her effort didn't bring much success. Instead, she kept pumping the cock with her hand and mouth while slurping on the tip whenever she pulled it out of her throat.

"Yes! Suck my cock, Nami!" Robin moaned. "Faster, harder!"

Nami was going as fast as she could, bobbing up and down on Robin's slick, hard dick. Lewd sounds of slurping and sloshing filled the room as Robin could no longer muster even the smallest of moans. She was so close to cumming that she could only grit her teeth as the pressure inside her balls rose to the point of no return. Her orgasm was approaching rapidly as her shaft began to jerk and her testicles started to pull themselves in towards her body. Nami could feel that Robin was about to cum, but didn't show any signs of slowing down or stopping, she just kept going as hard as she could.

"Aah… Aaah! AAAAAHHHH!" Robin screamed as the massive load inside of her balls was released.

In an instant, Robin's cock exploded and huge amounts of hot sperm shot out of her throbbing cock and straight down Nami's throat. Robin came so hard that her member began to grow and expand as it ejaculated, forcing the mouth around her girth to open as much as it was capable of. Without any time to react, Robin's cock was now stuck inside of Nami throat, pumping its load straight into her belly. Nami was very lucky that the tip of the cock had only just entered her throat when it had expanded, so she was still able to breathe through her nose.

Nami tried to remove it from her mouth, but it was just too big. She wouldn't be able to pull it out without seriously hurting Robin in the process. Instead, she kept stroking her dick as much as she could, hoping that it would shrink right after it had finished ejaculating, but that was much harder than she had anticipated, however. String after string of thick, ho cum plastered her throat, causing her to gag as it slowly ran down her convulsing esophagus.

Robin groaned and gasped for air as her orgasm grew stronger and stronger. Her cock was on fire and her testicles still throbbed violently as they pumped. She couldn't even think straight anymore, the pleasure was that intense. Her cock had been shooting semen for a straight fifteen seconds and showed no sign of stopping. "How is this possible!?" she thought. Twenty seconds and she was still cumming. Poor Nami could only stand there, on her knees, and time her breathing as she was being pumped full of cum. Only when a staggering thirty seconds had passed, did Robin's cock finally decide to stop ejaculating.

Nami sighed in relief, to the extent that she was capable of, over finally being able to breathe the way she wanted. Robin just lied on the bed panting and sweating from her orgasm. "Poor thing…" Nami thought, as the cock inside her mouth began to shrink. As soon as she was able to, Nami slid the member out of her and quickly began massaging her sore jaw.

"Oh my god, Robin!" How much cum was in those balls of your!? No wonder you were acting so desperate." Nami kept rubbing her jaw between her sentences, staring at the twitching erection next to her face. "It's still so big and hard…"

"Thank you, Nami… It's much better now. I don't know what's happening to me, but it must surely be a side effect of the pollen I inhaled. Although…" Robin paused briefly, staring at her own cock. "It would seem that your treatment wasn't enough to satisfy it completely…"

"It could've been some sort of aphrodisiac? Maybe that's how the plants reproduce?"

"That could be, but I'm hoping that it's just a momentary effect and not something long lasting, even though it's feels kind of nice." Robin said, chuckling slightly.

"I bet it does, you pervert!" Nami chuckled and gave Robin's cock a firm stroke.

"Aaah!" Robin moaned. "You shouldn't tease me like that, Nami."

"Why not?" Nami grinned, giving her cock another firm squeeze.

"Oooh fuck…!"

"After the number you did on my jaw, it would only be fair if you got a little punishment!" Nami's grin grew wider and much more sinister as she rubbed all over Robin's sensitive tip.

"Please… S-stop!" Robin was still too tired to do anything about Nami's teasing, and could only lie there and take it.

The teasing went on for quite some time and Nami enjoyed every second of it. She didn't plan for it to take so long, but it was nice being the one in control for once. She kept stroking and teasing Robin's cock for nearly an hour, bringing her up to the edge and the stopping, over and over again. Once she felt satisfied with her work, she just let the cock stand on its own and tremble as its owner begged for release. It was just meant to be like a small prank, but something inside Nami had sparked into life.

"I think I can get used to this!" Nami cheered, feeling rather proud of her accomplishment.

"Uuugh…" Robin just groaned in response. "Please, Nami… Let me cum one more time, I beg you…" Her cock was quivering and straining, just a single stroke away from her denied orgasm.

"You're so adorable when you're like this, Robin. I can really understand why you love teasing me so much…" Nami slid a finger up Robin's frustrated shaft, flicking it off of her when she reached her sensitive tip.

"Aah!"

"I know! Let's make a deal… I let you cum, but in return you have to be my slave until we get back to the ship. Deal?" Nami signature grin was stretched across her face after she uttered those words.

"Fine… Just let me cum already!"

"You need to ask nicely…" Nami replied, giving the cock another light stroke with her finger.

"Please, Nami, let me cum!"

"No, no… I'm your mistress from now on, remember? You only get one more shot at this, better make it right…" Her finger circled the ridges of Robin's head.

"P-please, Mistress… Make your slave ejaculate with her throbbing cock!" Robin begged, moaning as she continued to edge.

The moment Nami heard those delicious words, she devoured Robin's cock with a single, sloppy thrust down her throat. Robin gritted her teeth as she was brought over the edge, just as Nami had pushed herself up and away from her member. Robin thrust her hips up into the air, hoping to find anything that would provide her with some friction. Sadly, Nami had retreated and was chuckling gleefully while Robin cock jumped in the air as it began leaking cum. Nami saw the delicious liquid being slowly released and quickly dove back in. she placed her lips around the very tip of the head and eagerly began lapping up the sperm

Robin groaned as her testicles slowly pumped the semen out of her throbbing shaft. Just another stroke and she would be able to enjoy a strong, satisfying orgasm, but instead she was forced to endure Nami's torturously light sucking and licking. Her balls continued to pump as her cum was slowly running out of her pulsating tip. She tried to reach her cock with her arm, but Nami pushed it away in an instant. Unlike previously, this time it took nearly a whole minute for Robin to pump out her entire load. In the end, Nami had milked Robin completely dry with a long, unsatisfying ruined orgasm.

"Oooh fuuuck!" Robin moaned. "You said you would make me cum!"

"And I did, but I never said how!" Nami grinned triumphantly. "How does it feel being on the one not getting to cum the way she really wants?"

"It's so… frustrating! Every fiber of my being wants me to masturbate…"

"Good, let's keep it like that from now on…" Nami spun around above Robin and placed herself next to her, placing her hand around the base of her shaft. "But I think we need to focus on your recovery for now." Nami continued. "We need to start looking for Lora once you're able to walk again. And I'm not leaving your side until then, and that's that!"

"Of course…" Robin groaned as the hand around her member started to rub all over her.

Nami pressed her tits against Robin and caressed her cock as they lied there on the bed. Knowing that she had to keep her promise, Robin was forced to endure the treatment and desperately try to focus on recovering her strength. Not that she could do much else of course. Nami would periodically give her hard shaft a few strokes and squeezes, just to keep it nice and hard while they rested. It wasn't until much later, when the night began to crawl over the city, that Robin was finally able to move again.

* * *

The two women contemplated spending the rest of the night in the house, as nighttime would surely bring with it much more dangerous creatures. The problem was that Lora was still missing, and they had already lost a lot of valuable time by getting Robin back on her feet. They hadn't known Lora for that long, but they had promised to help her and her father, so they prepared themselves and headed out into the darkness.

As the two made their way through the crumbled buildings, Nami told Robin about the events that occurred when she was out cold. Apparently, Nami had heard distant sounds of fighting. There had been several screams and gunshots, but the noises had vanished as quickly as they had appeared. The sound had come from the north and considering that there were no people around, the only logical conclusion was that it came from the train station.

Nami showed Robin the way back to the building where they lost their belongings. Robin still had a pair of rumble balls that could come in handy, as well as some water and food. Luckily for them, the bags were still lying where they had been dropped. Nami apologized for leaving them behind, as she had ignored them completely when Robin had collapsed. Her friend was far too important to worry about such small things after all. She wanted to go back and retrieved them earlier, but Robin's situation had made that impossible. No harm had been done however, and the two could leave the building and make their way north.

They avoided the main road and stuck to weaving between the buildings, avoiding all contact with the creatures roaming the slums. Causing a ruckus and alerting them would only serve to hinder their progress. The plants clearly didn't stand a chance against the two, but they also had to infiltrate the train station, and the more fighting they had to do, the higher the chance of the guards being alerted of their presence.

Many of the buildings they passed had several nests full of horrible and vicious looking plants. A lot of them seemed to be sleeping, but some wriggled about, tending to their young. Some even seemed to be aware of Robin and Nami, but didn't show any signs of interest. Robin found this to be very confusing. The plants were more than happy to assault them during their previous encounter, what made them so passive now? Was it because it was dark? Had they already eaten their fill? She couldn't really stop and ask them, so she shrugged it off and focused her attention on their current objective.

Because they had lost so much time, Robin had been using her power to look inside every building they came across, in hopes of finding the missing girl. Her eyes covered every little inch from their position, all the way south to the gates of the eastern district. Once she had ensured that Lora wasn't behind them, Robin began scouting the path ahead of them. It was then that she noticed something, when her vision had expended all the way to their destination.

"They're all dead…" Robin muttered.

"What do you mean? Who are all dead?" Nami asked.

"The guards, Nami… Every single person at the train station has been slaughtered."

"What!? Are there any signs of Lora!? Is she okay!?"

"…" Robin paused before continuing. "I don't know, but her clothes are lying torn on the floor inside the station, covered in blood…"

"Oh no… Lora…" Nami's hands began to tremble as the thoughts of Lora being dead. "She could still be alive, right…? It's just her clothes!"

"…" Robin didn't respond; the rooms were littered with corpses, bones and torn off limbs of different shapes and sizes. For all she knew, Lora was lying somewhere amongst them. "It doesn't bode well…"

"Then let's stop wasting time more time then, let's hurry!"

The two quickly hurried off, rushing towards the station in hopes of finding their friend still alive and well. Little did they know of the horrors that were waiting for them, inside the bloodied interiors of the train station.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when making it! As always, I truly appreciate any feedback that you guys might have, regardless if it's as a review, PM or a message to my mail. I always strive towards increasing both the quality and quantity of my stories – this is why it's so important for me to hear what you have to say. Of course, feel free to contact me in general if you simply want ask me something, or just to talk about writing, fanfiction, smut or any other topics you might have.

While I don't take requests, I do take suggestions and, now, even commissions. If you have an idea that you simply wish to share, regardless what it is about, feel free to contact me and we can discuss it in greater detail (please avoid asking in the review-section, because that's not what it's for). If you're looking to have a story crafted to your specific needs, then please check my profile for more information about how to proceed, what you can expect and what to keep in mind.

For you guys that wishes to support me beyond that of "mere" words, and seek to gain some unique benefits of doing so, should check out my pat reon account ((pat reon dot com slash StixzAwesome) just remove the spaces and replace the words with the correct characters). There you will receive access to polls, message boards and other rewards such as early access to my stories, sneak previews as I'm writing the chapters and, soon, access to my "Tips &amp; Tricks" to writing and early previews on my upcoming, original anthology called "Tales of Orbis".

**Important!**

Right now there's a poll on my profile and I need your help to decide a day which I will publish my stories on. Please use this link u/2794651/ and enter the poll at the top of the page. Just pick two days of the week which you think will work best for you – Thanks!


End file.
